


Найди мне его!

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystique - Freeform, Psychologie, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Что случится, если за спасение рыжего мальчишки возьмется прославленный охотник на демонов?Дата написания работы: 2012г.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Данте/Алан - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан





	1. Начало конца

**Author's Note:**

> Сплетение моего мира "Без памяти" и "Devil may cry". История Алана и Марка значительно адаптирована.

-Так. Отлично. А теперь повтори еще раз, - Марк зажал переносицу меж двух пальцев, унимая головную боль, - Он сделал…что?  
-Он связался с людьми, которые специализируются на вызове демонов.  
Марк тяжело рухнул в кресло. Снова здорово! Опять этот придурок полез к каким-то сектантам!  
-Ну так найдите его и верните. Как обычно!  
-Мы не можем, мистер Килер, - частный детектив слегка помедлил с ответом, явно замявшись, - никто не знает, где он живет, и его лишь пару раз видели у входа в их клуб. И все, больше никаких зацепок. Прослушка в том здании почему-то не работает, его настоящего имени никто не знает, мы даже сыворотку правды одному кололи – ничего. Карро, так они его называют. Он приходит, задает вопросы, покупает оккультные принадлежности и уходит. Мне говорили, что его видели под кайфом. Мистер Килер?  
Марк молчал, глядя в окно. Он выглядел подавленным и Мэтт Арчер не решился прерывать его раздумья.  
-Хорошо… знаешь… добудь мне кое-что еще.  
-Да? – детектив приготовил блокнот, но Марк остановил его жестом.  
-Достань мне адрес охотника на демонов. И молчите, мистер Арчер! Я знаю, что это безумие.


	2. Потерянные дети

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исчадия ада с глазами святого  
> Дети с душою цвета индиго (с)

Данте спал.   
Триш беззастенчиво рисовала ему на лице цветы маркером.   
Вентилятор под потолком лениво вспахивал спертый летний воздух.   
Последний месяц выдался настолько ленивым, что хоть вешайся. Мелкие демоны, обычно досаждающие населению, куда-то делись, словно корова языком слизала. Это было бы даже странно, если бы не так жарко. Вообще Триш совершенно не радовала перспектива гнить вместе с Данте в его берлоге. Девушку звала дорога, адреналин и демоническая кровь, но верный байк пострадал в последней схватке. Пострадал сильно – на самом деле он просто переломился под весом адской туши, и ее мастер вот уже несколько недель подряд разводил руками – нет денег, нет деталей. Она рассчитывала потрясти сына Спарды, но тот, как всегда, работал ровно столько, чтобы оплатить свет и пиццу.   
Болото начинало казаться смертельным.   
И ровно в тот момент, когда последний лепесток шершаво и криво нарисовался на жесткой щетине, дверь конторы, пронзительно заскрипев, отворилась, пропуская в полутьму помещения посетителя.   
-Devil may cry?   
Триш вскочила и подошла ближе, разглядывая гостя. Им оказался высокий и статный парень, скромно, но со вкусом одетый (особенно ей понравились часы ценой в астрономическую сумму долларов). У него было правильное, «породное» лицо с резкими чертами. От природы вороные волосы, уложенные в стильном беспорядке, были явно подкрашены и отливали сочно-синим цветом. В тон к глазам, надо полагать…   
-Да, все верно. У вас какие-то проблемы?   
Парень в свою очередь окинул девушку взглядом, остановился на вырезе корсета, проследил умопомрачительной длины ноги… и вернулся к ее лицу с холодной невозмутимостью.   
-Я ищу Данте.   
Девушка открыла, было, рот, но тут сзади проскрипело ленивое:  
-Тебе нужны мои услуги, парень?   
Триш отошла в сторону, чтобы не загораживать диван. Великий охотник полулежал, явно приходя в себя после сна. Он зевнул, почесал загривок и воззрился на посетителя.  
-А ты не потерялся? Маловат еще по таким районам шляться.   
Парень пропустил колкость мимо ушей.  
-Я могу заплатить, кажется, для вас это главное. Может, перестанете тогда подрабатывать холстом для боди-арта. Тем более, для такого бездарного художника.   
Данте присел, озадаченно глянул на руки-ноги-грудь, а потом его взгляд упал на тихонько ускользающую демоницу...  
-ТРИШ!!!   
Но девушка уже скрылась с издевательским хихиканьем.   
-Вот же!...  
Пока Данте рассматривал свое лицо в зеркале и тихо ругался под нос, парень ждал его, изучая обстановку конторы. Его заинтересовал огромный меч на стене за креслом, и еще он незаметно для охотника поднял на уровень глаз фото светловолосой женщины в старой рамке. Пожалуй, только эта деталь декора выглядела ухоженной – все остальное, включая сам стол, было покрыто сбитой кое-где пылью.   
-Так что такое, мальчик. Что у тебя стряслось, что ты решил обратиться ко мне? – вдохновения у охотника явно поубавилось. С цветами на небритом лице он производил не такое впечатление, чтобы распускать сейчас перья, а потому просто занял любимый стул и грохнул ноги на столешницу.   
-Мне нужна полная конфиденциальность, дело личное, - серьезно произнес парень.  
-Да кому мне рассказывать…стенам что ли? Как тебя зовут вообще?  
-Дастин. Дастин Раэн.   
-И в чем проблема, Дастин?   
-У меня пропал брат. Никто не знает где он сейчас, но вроде бы в городе.   
-В каком? – проницательно уточнил охотник.  
-В Нью-Йорке.   
Данте присвистнул, но кивнул, чтобы парень продолжал.   
-Он постоянно попадает в неприятности, просто беда. Сбегает из дома… Он жил дома за последний год от силы пару недель. И то под надзором. Пока не сбежал вновь.   
-Как интересно. Фото есть?   
Парень выложил на стол красочную фотографию. Данте взял ее, всмотрелся в смеющееся лицо.   
-Вы совсем не похожи. Только общими чертами.  
-Да.. так бывает. К сожалению, характеры у нас тоже диаметрально разные.   
Охотник кивнул. По снимку было видно, что в этом гибком мальчике с винными волосами до плеч и глазами цвета кофе нет и доли сдержанности старшего брата.   
-Очень жаль, парень. Но я не занимаюсь детьми, сбежавшими от родителей. Иди в полицию, - охотник отложил фото с некоторым разочарованием.   
-Я не сказал. Он связался вызывателями и, кажется, готовится к чему-то.   
Губы Данте расползлись в хищной ухмылке.  
-Ну что ж ты молчал…когда там поезд до Нью-Йорка?


	3. Звери в парке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все мы грешны, и не надо перед образом стоять.  
> С нас потом никто не спросит, да и что с нас можно взять (с)

Размяв плечи, затекшие от долгого сидячего положения, сын Спарды двинул к гостинице. Парень – заказчик – снял ему номер на неделю. Сказал что продлит, если понадобится, но настоятельно посоветовал искать быстро и усердно. Данте аж перекосило от воспоминаний. Вот когда ему было двадцать, он не прикидывался деловым. Хотя этот вроде и не прикидывался… Говорил о брате как о своей пропавшей собственности… Без эмоций, будто сделку проворачивал. Скучную и не выгодную…  
Улицы кишели людьми. Там, где Данте обитал в последнее время, народу было немного, зато было много темных уголков и конурок, где можно было потеряться на некоторое время. Решив пройтись пешком, охотник очень скоро пожалел об этом – город был ощутимо больше его деревни, и даже не смотря на свои способности, до гостиницы он так и не дошел. К тому же люди недоверчиво пялились на его красную одежду, а какая-то девушка с попкорном в руках даже попросилась сфотографироваться на память.   
В доску задолбавшись, Данте взял такси.   
В номере, пригубив одну четвертую бара, Данте переоделся, позвал горничную, полюбовался немного, как она, низко наклоняясь, убирает специально пролитый ликер, а потом уже решил, что можно и делами заняться.   
Дастин снабдил его картой с пометками в тех местах, где его брата видели в течение двух последних недель. Вообще-то их было немного, всего два. Клуб психопатов –оккультистов и небольшой парк где-то на окраине. В парке за день его видели дважды, но так и не смогли понять, куда парнишка исчез.   
-Вот с парка-то мы и начнем…   
На сей раз Данте не стал заморачиваться и сразу поймал машину. 

Парк Данте прошел вдоль и поперек четыре раза. Осмотрел затененные места, тайные уголочки. Особенно ему понравилась норка в камнях, закрытая с трех сторон деревьями - отсюда хорошо просматривался центр парка. Здесь охотник и решил обосноваться на некоторое время.   
Кого только не побывало в парке за день! Собачники, влюбленные парочки, бизнесмены, старики. Даже барыга продал мешочек-другой плюгавым подросткам прямо на глазах у Данте.   
Но красивого рыжего мальчика среди гуляющих не было.   
Не появился он и на следующий день.   
И на следующий тоже. Данте искал тщательно, до обеда он пытался разузнать о нем в злачных райончика недалеко от парка, а после приходил на свой пост.   
И, наконец, его ожидание увенчалось успехом. В середине дня, как раз, когда солнце нещадно палило землю, а парочки с мороженым прятались в тени, на дорожке появился мужчина с тубусом в руке. Он явно пытался быть как можно незаметнее, оделся очень просто, даже слишком не вызывающе, этим и привлек внимание полудемона. Отняв от глаз прихваченный на всякий случай бинокль и отставив стакан Колы, Данте принял сидячее положение, следя за объектом. Мужчина тем временем прошел мимо его укрытия к карьеру, спустился к беседке и встал в ожидании. Данте тихо проследовал за ним. Чувство опасности как-то еле слышно скользнуло по позвоночнику.   
А потом появился парень. Он вышел со стороны пролеска, стрельнул глазами по сторонам, на несколько секунд задержав взгляд в том месте, где за деревом стоял охотник. Данте точно знал – увидеть его он не мог, но все равно плотнее прижался к толстому стволу.   
Рыжий парень, оторвав взгляд от укрытия Данте, быстро подошел к мужчине и требовательно протянул руку за тубусом. Мужчина что-то резко возразил, тогда парень молча сунул ему в карман купюры и повторил жест. Тубус перекочевал из рук в руки. Как только это произошло, парень явно расслабился, перехватил его покрепче и отошел на несколько шагов. Скорее всего он хотел проверить содержимое, но тут Данте решил, что пора вмешиваться и прогулочным шагом вырулил на тропинку, изображая прохожего. Плащ остался в кустах, оружия при себе у него не было, и одежда не пестрела фасоном и красками – обычные джинсы и толстовка. Редкие встречные не обращали на Данте внимания, однако парень, стоило охотнику подойти на расстояние в двадцать метров, снова сделал стойку, словно почувствовав его затылком. Данте ускорил шаг. Парень резко развернулся, безошибочно определил преследователя и сиганул в кусты. Полудемон рванул за ним.   
Гонка по парку заняла совсем немного времени, при чем закончилась неудачей для обоих ее участников. Данте с удивлением обнаружил, что парень носится с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью и ловкостью. Данте тоже так бегал, но и с координацией у сына Спарды было все в порядке, а этот посреди парка запнулся о поребрик, кувыркнулся носом в асфальт, тубус откатился в сторону и парень проводил его таким взглядом, что Данте понял – достанет эту вещь – достанет и парня.   
К тубусу он подоспел первым. Парень, уже почти налетев на него, отпрыгнул в сторону, беспомощно глядя на вожделенный предмет. Но раньше, чем Данте сумел схватить его, мальчишка отскочил, развернулся и исчез между деревьями. Исчез в прямом смысле слова – никаких следов на мягком дерне Данте так и не обнаружил. Зато он держал нечто очень важное для своей цели, и решил скорее вернуться в номер, чтобы осмотреть находку.


	4. Звери в доме

Два часа спустя Данте сидел на балконе и курил, стряхивая пепел на город внизу. Это была первая сигарета за черт знает сколько времени, но дым, к сожалению, так и не смог расслабить напряженные нервы и это злило. Злило по настоящему – тоже впервые за черт знает сколько времени.  
Содержание тубуса оказалось не просто интересным, а очень интересным. Полудемон многого не помнил, но чертежи, которые там находились… Они явно имели отношение к старинным демоническим обрядам. Такими давно уже не пользовались, и тем необычнее была находка.  
Триш обещала разобраться и позвонить, но ожидание все равно убивало. Один первый разговор чего стоил…

-Что на ней? – зазвенела чашка. Скорее всего, демоница собиралась побаловаться чаем.  
-Магическая муть, но в стороне от центра есть четкая печать – похоже на знак Уробороса, только повернут в другую сторону.  
Судя по звуку, чашка очутилась на полу. После краткой паузы Триш выдохнула:  
-Посмотри, линии вокруг… образуют прерывающееся кольцо?  
-Ну, на векторы похожи. А так да, кольцо. Снизу разрыв. Что это?  
-Схема демонической реинкарнации.  
Данте крепче сжал трубку, чувствуя, как внутри холодеет.  
-Не может быть.  
-Не знаю, я не вижу. Но похоже. Больше нигде не используют такие символы.   
-Что за бред, Триш.  
-Не знаю. Но то, что у тебя в руках - важно. Я попробую узнать больше, пришли мне скан рисунка.   
-Жди.

Большая часть дня прошла за обыденными делами – просмотром телевизора, киданием дротиков в стену, поеданием пиццы. Ну а ночью… началась охота.

-И что ты забыл у меня?  
-Кхх… отдай мне…  
-Ты же не думаешь, что правда отдам.  
Мальчишка извивался ужом в вытянутой руке. Данте держал его за горло, а парень, так неудачно попавшийся у самой двери, все не оставлял попыток вырваться. Он бился так отчаянно и дико, что Данте посчитал за лучшее вырубить его как можно скорее.  
И теперь, в лучах рассвета, охотник смотрел на бессознательного мальчика лет 18-ти, худого, исцарапанного, лежащего ничком в подушку и даже в забытьи царапающего обивку пальцами.  
Данте присел рядом, всматриваясь в лицо.  
Парень открыл глаза. Карие. Не просто карие – отороченные красным, будто краснота просачивалась изнутри.  
-Доброе утро.  
Парень промолчал, но нахмурился. Наверное болел затылок.  
-Давай сразу объясню – ты отправишься к моему нанимателю, я получу деньги за твою поимку и без обид, идет?  
Пленник сглотнул, напружинился и рванулся – не слишком неожиданно – и тут же рухнул обратно, звеня цепью наручников. Данте сгреб его за ворот рубашки:  
-Тихо сиди. Ты все равно никуда не убежишь от меня. И игрушки типа этого (махнул на чертежи) забудь навсегда, это опасно.  
Однако парень прореагировал странно. Он рассмеялся низко и хрипло, потом закашлялся, потом засмеялся снова, да так, что смех оборвался только после весомой пощечины. Красно-карие глаза снова распахнулись, обжигая смесью боли и злости.  
-Я хочу пить, демон.  
-С чего взял, что я демон?  
Парень улыбнулся:  
-От тебя за милю разит.  
Наливая воду, Данте не спускал глаз с пленника. Тот, казалось, уже освоился с ситуацией – сел, размял ноги, шею и сейчас осматривался, временами поглядывая на чертежи.  
-Эй, тебя как зовут-то?  
-Алан, - безразлично ответил парень.  
Сын Спарды сел на диван, осторожно передавая парню стакан с водой.  
-Слушай, Алан, ты не думаешь, что нам нужно поговорить? О твоих способностях?  
-Нечего о них говорить. Просто сделай вид, что ничего не видел, передай…кто там меня заказал? Этот толстяк из «Старой Луны»?... передай меня ему, но до этого мне нужно посмотреть рисунок. Я ведь могу использовать право последней просьбы, да?  
Он посмотрел на Данте честными глазами первоклашки.  
Ну, надо же.  
-Ты даже не знаешь кто тебя ищет?  
-Да понятно кто. Братец и вся эта шайка-лейка психов… Если бы не рисунок, никогда к ним не сунулся бы, - фыркнул парень, - или что, неужто брат разорился на охотника для меня? Вау....   
А хитрые глаза все косили на тубус. Данте проследил взгляд.  
-Ты хоть знаешь что на нем?  
-Знаю.  
-Откуда?  
-Рассказали. Мне он нужен. Очень. Дай взглянуть и все.  
-Знаешь, что, - Данте встал, взял чертеж, скатал его и положил рядом с гитарным чехлом, - а ты очень нужен брату. И вот он будет разбираться, что показывать, а что нет. Хотя эту вещь я вам все равно не отдам…  
В следующий момент сильный удар пришелся охотнику в основание шеи. Острые когти впились в плечи, а вторая рука-лапа потянулась за чертежом. На запястье болтались браслет и обрывок цепи. А ведь Данте даже не слышал, как парень освободился.  
-Ах ты хренов демоненыш, - охотник перехватил руку и попытался скинуть парня со спины, но тот извернулся, полоснул Данте когтями по лицу. Он ухватил вожделенную бумагу и навострился сбежать через окно, только охотник поймал его за ногу, повалил, придавливая и скручивая рычащего парня.  
-Попробуй еще только раз… кто ты вообще такой… да уймись же!!  
Невероятно, но мальчишка разом обмяк. Данте выпростал из-под себя его руку – обычная человеческая рука, разве что кровь на пальцах и половина наручника не вписывались в контекст.  
-Ты ведь не демон, ты человек, - рявкнул на него Данте, - что это, черт тебя дери, такое?  
Алан хотел ответить, но Данте вдруг зажал ему челюсть, приподнял верхнюю губу. Зубы у парня были ровные и белые. Точнее почти все – за исключением клыков, острых, загнутых по-звериному.  
Рыжий зарычал и Данте снова приложил его об пол.  
Карие глаза, вспыхнув, закрылись.


	5. Беглец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А если захочешь останься один, послушай голос внутри,   
> Но только напрасно... (с)

Отрезать ломоть хлеба. Намазать маслом. Положить ветчину и зелень. Накрыть сверху еще куском хлеба. Залить внутрь майонеза.  
Сесть напротив. Подразнить.  
-Ну? Будешь?  
-Нет…

Данте откусил кусок, махнув на парня рукой. Тот сидел на диване, сложив ноги по-турецки, и смотрел в стену, в одну точку.  
Прошло полдня с тех пор, как парень очнулся во второй раз. Данте снял браслеты наручников, но Алан даже не обратил на это особого внимания, просто навалился на подушки и безучастно смотрел куда-то вглубь себя. Он изредка отвечал на вопросы, но вытянуть что-либо интересное Данте не смог. Так и сидели.  
Парень не среагировал, даже когда зазвонил мобильник. Триш на том конце, взволнованная, сказала, что сидит в самолете и будет в Нью-Йорке через пару часов.  
-Еще не лучше…  
Данте потер шею, взглянул на бутерброд и скривился – есть уже не хотелось.  
-Я заплачу тебе, - вдруг ожил рыжий пленник.  
-Что?  
-Заплачу вдвое больше. Ты ведь наемник. Какая разница от кого ты получишь свои деньги.  
-Чушь не неси. Я не просто так за это дело взялся.  
Парень удивленно вкинул бровь.  
-Да ну?  
-Я охотник на демонов, парень. Ты связался не с теми людьми, значит, отправишься под домашний арест или еще куда, а я разберусь и с этими олухами, что продают такие важные и опасные сведенья.  
-Демонов убиваешь? – в голосе вдруг зазвенела совершенно новая нотка, очень похожая на пугливую надежду, - правда?  
-Ну… - осторожно кивнул охотник. Парень развернулся к нему всем телом и немного подался вперед. На шее взволнованно запульсировала жилка.  
-Тогда помоги мне.  
-В чем?  
Рыжий вскинулся, облизнул уголок губ, но вдруг осунулся и снова отвернулся.  
-Нет… ты не сможешь. Никто не сможет.  
Данте молча забрал тарелку и вышел в кухню. Достал трубку.  
-Триш? Пригрози пилоту, я больше без тебя не могу.

Демоница явилась во всем великолепии и тут же вынесла в номере пробки. Эта милая привычка имела место быть от стресса или страха. Что именно приключилось с Триш, никто так и не узнал, но на парня, смирно сидящего в углу дивана, она смотрела так, как будто только что проснулась.  
-Итак, Красная Шапочка, ты принесла Серому Волку что-нибудь вкусное?  
Мельком улыбнувшись, Триш поманила Данте пальцем.  
-Ты его глаза видел?  
-Да.  
-А зубы?  
-Тоже.  
-Еще что-нибудь у него есть на теле?  
Данте хмыкнул и почесал царапины на щеке:  
-Разве что забавные коготки, от которых у меня не заживают следы. Но когти пропадают.  
Девушка осторожно прикоснулась к царапинам кончиками пальцев. Края ран были идеально ровными, и, странное дело, не собирались стягиваться, хотя на Данте все зарастало моментально. Мурлыканье полудемона отвлекло ее от нерадостных мыслей, и она рассерженно фыркнула:  
-Ясно. Садитесь, я расскажу вам кое-что о старых демонах….  
История Триш касалась времен, когда демоны только-только соприкасались с миром людей. Это были темные, залитые кровью века.  
-Демоны… истинные демоны не были привязаны к своим телам, как сейчас. У них была только одна форма – форма их души. Она полностью выдавала нрав демона, кровожадность, алчность, ненасытность, похоть… Демоны проникали в мир людей через обширные дыры в сетке пространства и творили на земле все, что хотели. У них не было правителей, иерархия находилась на зачаточном уровне. Демоны того времени были больше похоже на необузданных животных, чем на разумных существ. Среди них существовали низшие и высшие. Но самое интересное – они не могли умереть. Когда тело погибало, демон возвращался во тьму, и находился там до тех пор, пока не возникала возможность заиметь новое. Это могло произойти по разным причинам и разными способами. Многие вселялись в животных, многие в людей. Когда тело изнашивалось или погибало, они вновь возвращались на свой уровень и снова ждали. Так происходило десятки, сотни, тысячи раз.  
Данте искоса взглянул на Алана. Парень слегка ерзал и на лице читалось беспокойство. Но, похоже, вовсе не история Триш привела его в смятение…  
-Эй, Данте! Я для кого распинаюсь?!  
-Продолжай, солнце, продолжай. Я внимательно слушаю, - подобрался охотник.  
-Ну так вот. И чертеж, который ты послал мне - это схема реинкарнации, то есть переселения демона в новое тело. Уроборос означает непрерывность. Разорванный круг – переход из мира в мир. Все остальное лишь детали, если знать правила, можно и сейчас призвать одного из древних. По крайней мере, я не нашла свидетельств, о том, что это невозможно…  
-Тиш, а что происходит с человеком, когда в него вселяется демон? - спросил Данте для Алана.  
Девушка печально скривилась.  
-Это смотря что ты подразумеваешь под «человеком». В любом случае душа умирает гораздо раньше, чем тело, нужное демону.  
-Плохая история. Но Верджилу бы понравилось…. Эй, парень. Так откуда ты выкопал сей артефакт?..Алан?  
Пленник сидел, низко наклонив голову, водопад темно-красных волос полностью закрыл его лицо, слышно было только, как парень дышит с присвистом сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Триш сейчас же оказалась на коленях перед ним, тревожно протянула руки, приподняла его лицо за подбородок.  
-Это что еще за…  
-Данте..  
Алан зажмурил глаза. Сжал зубы. Но упорно не произносил ни звука. А еще у него на лице и шее проступил рисунок – расходящиеся в причудливых узорах черные полосы.  
Пока Триш держала мальчишке лицо, Данте быстро собрал в кулак гриву волос и спустил, на сколько мог, рубашку. Полосы украшали мраморную кожу до уровня лопаток, ниже тянулась толстая черная лента, обозначившая позвоночник. Вдруг Алан разлепил пересохшие губы и с трудом выдавил: «Таблетки…»  
В кармане Джинс действительно оказался пузырек. Парень проглотил их прямо с руки Триш, больно прихватив при этом кожу зубами.  
Отпустило его минут через десять.  
Полосы потухли и исчезли.  
Алан потер глаза, поправил рубашку и с чувством выругался, дополнив тираду злостным:  
-Да блять как я это ненавижу!  
Триш кинула таблетки Данте. Тот прочитал название. Обычное успокоительное, только очень сильное.  
-Что это было. Что за приступ?  
Алан недоверчиво посмотрел на охотника и хотел отвернуться, но полудемон повторил вопрос громче. Рыжий фыркнул, но соизволил ответить:  
-Мной пытается овладеть паразит.  
-Это мы поняли. Как тебя угораздило, мальчик? - мягко спросила девушка.  
Алан на удивление спокойно улыбнулся ей.  
-Все из-за моей семьи.   
-Из-за брата? - влез Данте и тут же получил ожог диких карих глаз.  
-Я младше брата на год. Разница такая небольшая, но для нас стала фатальной. Он рос таким, какого сына хотел отец, а я всегда был слишком повернутым. Брат меня и замечать перестал. Еще в детстве. А я как дурак все за ним повторял… И когда он решил поиграть в призывы, я тоже захотел проводить таинственные обряды при свечах. Провел. У брата не вышло, а у меня – да. Не знаю почему. С тех пор во мне, - Алан пожевал губу, но продолжил, - ну да. Во мне живет Зверь. Зверюшка… Я его чувствую. Постоянно. И слышу. Все чаще, чаще, чаще….  
С губ сорвался вздох.  
-Сколько времени прошло уже?  
-Шесть лет.  
-СКОЛЬКО? – Триш вскочила, опрокинув стул, - это просто невозможно!  
Рыжий мальчишка спокойно улыбнулся. И сказал безразлично, негромко:  
-Но если ничего не сделать… я умру.


	6. Животная страсть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реальность распадается на части – здрасссти!  
> Спутались масти, разыгрались страсти (с)

-Данте? Вы нашли его?  
Не в меру довольный голос в трубке ответил отрицательно.  
-Ну а вы хоть знаете где искать? Следы, места, притоны?.. Черт, Данте, я нанял вас, чтобы вы работали!... Я буду ждать. Поторопитесь.  
Марк бросил телефон на диван и уткнулся лбом в стену. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал. Слишком много этот наемник брал на себя, слишком вольно чувствовал себя с нанимателем, слишком….лгал. Зачем? Что за интерес ему в этом деле? Разве только…  
Килер отодвинулся от стены и сложил два и два. Охотник на демонов. Странное увлечение Алана.  
Разве только его брат не докопался до чего-то действительно опасного….

Данте отключился и повернулся к Алану, уписывающему за обе щеки плохо прожаренный стейк.  
-А мой бутерброд ты есть отказался.  
-Ты готовишь калорийную дрянь, - нагло заявил рыжий, назидательно подняв вилку, - готовить должна женщина!  
Триш подошла и подлила в стакан парня кофе. Данте сощурился, умиляясь картине. Демоница вела себя словно молодая мамочка, глаз с мальчишки не сводила, все время беспокоилась, и – как апофеоз – даже взялась за готовку. Признаться, это сторона его ненаглядной партнерши даже нравилась сыну Спарды, и он не отказался бы от такой заботы… Воображение нарисовало мило краснеющую Триш в короткой форме горничной.  
-Данте! Ради бога, включись в процесс!  
Реальная Триш стояла перед ним в своем стервозном амплуа и гневалась. Данте шутливо поднял руки:  
-Зайка, не бушуй, я здесь. Что ты говорила?  
-Я говорила, что нужно разобраться с реинкарнацией и выгнать эту тварь.  
-Само собой. Но у меня нет идей. Я ничего не знаю об этих старых демонах.  
-Данте, ты же знаменитый охотник, сын легенды… как ТЫ можешь не знать? А, впрочем, не важно это. Есть кое-кто… - девушка отвернулась, задумчиво потирая подбородок, - можно попробовать найти.  
-Кого найти? – поинтересовался Алан.  
-Гиену.  
Данте недоверчиво мыкнул.  
-Мне кажется, он должен быть где-то поблизости, он всегда чувствует серьезные передряги, - девушка чуть нахмурилась.  
-Да. И старается удрать в какую-нибудь грязную нору. За это его так и прозвали, - охотник сложил руки на груди.  
-Попробую. Останься и следи за ним, - Триш кивнула в сторону Алана, поцеловала Данте в щеку и быстро удалилась.  
Парень многозначительно хмыкнул. Данте накрыл след поцелуя рукой:  
-Эк ее развезло-то.

Следующие несколько часов Данте посвятил визуальному изучению мальчишки. Гениально притворившись спящим, полудемон смог понаблюдать его, так сказать, «в естественных условиях», и, надо сказать, это было интересно.  
Парень некоторое время поторчал на балконе, потом перебирал книжки с полки, потом щелкал пультом от телевизора. Окончательно отупев от безделья, Алан завалился на кровать. Он несколько раз стрельнул глазами на Данте, удостоверился, что тот спит, и глубоко вздохнул. Вместе с этим вздохом с него будто спала пелена спеси и наглости. Он свернулся в позу эмбриона, положил левую руку напротив лица и стал осматривать след от наручников. Почему-то Данте казалось, что вовсе не красные отметины на коже так огорчают парня.  
Он пролежал так очень долго. Просто глядя на руку, и явно не видя ее. Несколько раз скулы мальчишки дергались, но и только. Данте заметил, что у него очень длинные, и почему-то черные, а не такие, как бывают у рыжих, ресницы. Когда Алан прикрывал глаза, они бросали четкие тени на щеки, и под темно-красными волосами, разбросанными по плечам и одеялу, это смотрелось особенно красиво.  
Когда одна из прядей соскользнула парню на лицо, он убрал ее почти женским жестом, привычным, незаметным. И обнажил точеную шею…  
Данте сглотнул. Внезапно он понял, что возбужден, что пожирает мальчишку глазами и, самое страшное, не может остановиться. «Что происходит?!» мелькнуло на периферии сознания, но тут же все мысли исчезли, Алан вдруг приподнялся на локти и посмотрел прямо на Данте, одаривая его своей хищной ухмылкой.  
Данте уже не притворялся спящим. Он встал и присел рядом с парнем на кровать, протянул руку, коснулся шелковистой кожи лица. Парень выдохнул и потерся о грубую, привыкшую к мечу, кисть, приоткрыл рот и лизнул ладонь. Данте словно прошило молнией. Никого и никогда еще он не хотел так сильно. Через мгновение парень оказался подмят под мужчину, но вместо испуга, на его лице гуляла все та же ухмылка, едкая и соблазнительная, и глаза ярко сверкали из-под длинных ресниц.  
Сверкали красным.  
Но Данте было уже плевать. Он ласкал его шею, покрывал поцелуями изящные ключицы. Охотник просто с ума сходил, он зарывался лицом в его винную гриву и жадно вдыхал запах, а Алан ласкался к нему как бездомная собака, и непонятно было, кто в ком нуждается сейчас больше. Руки мальчишки были везде – пробегались по щетине, гладили спину, требовательно ласкали пресс под рубашкой. Когда бесстыдные длинные пальцы поймали тяжесть ширинки, Данте взвыл, отбросил его руку и принялся сдирать с себя брюки, проклиная эти чертовы замки, и искренне не понимая, зачем он хотел именно такие штаны, на чертовой куче молний и заклепок. И когда ткань начала трещать, и мальчишка так многообещающе облизнулся под ним, такой стройный и гибкий, какая-то чудовищная сила сорвала охотника с дивана. Он отлетел к противоположной стене, его скрутило внезапной болевой вспышкой, и тут же почувствовал подлый удар в живот. Согнулся, почти ничего не слыша от шума крови в ушах, закашлялся.  
-ТВАРЬ!!!  
Данте поднял голову.  
Между ним и кроватью стояла Триш.  
-Мразь!!!  
-Детка…  
Он успел отвернуть лицо, и острый носок сапога попал не в висок, а в плечо, Данте поймал ее ногу, потянул на себя. Тут же ловкие змейки молний впились ему в нервы, Данте разжал руку, не в силах сопротивляться, и просто сшиб демоницу на пол.  
-Прекрати! Я ничего не сделал!  
В руках Триш снова затрещало электричество, она попыталась подняться, но теперь демоница тоже была на полу, и справиться с ней в таком положении было легче. Данте прижал ее к полу за плечи, все еще плохо соображая и только пытаясь успокоить ее.  
-Триш, хватит! Хватит, говорю! Успокойся.  
Демоница яростно фыркнула, но биться почти перестала. Впрочем, Данте знал ее достаточно хорошо и только сильнее сжал пальцы на ее голых плечах.  
-Что случилось?!  
-Что случилось?!! – закричала Триш и ее передернуло от отвращения, - это ты мне объясни, что случилось!! Ушла на несколько часов, вернулась – на звонки никто не отвечает, захожу и что я вижу?!!! Если бы я не стащила тебя с него, ты бы его изнасиловал, ты, грязный ублюдок!!! Да как ты только мог такое сотворить, как мог?!!  
-Не знаю.  
-ЧТО?!!  
-НЕ ЗНАЮ!!!  
Данте резко поднялся, нервно забрал волосы назад рукой – так делал Верджил, когда выходил из себя. В случае с Данте этот жест означал отчаянье.  
-Я не знаю, Триш!  
И быстрым шагом вылетел из комнаты. Хлопнула входная дверь.  
Триш медленно села. Посмотрела на Алана. Парень с ногами забрался на кровать, прислонился спиной к стене, и безучастно наблюдал, потирая след от наручника на левой руке.  
-Ты в порядке? – тихо спросила Триш.  
Алан поднял на нее красно-карие глаза, тусклые, почти неживые на застывшем обескровленном лице.  
-Нет…  
Триш подошла к нему, встала рядом, но рука так и не коснулась ссутуленной спины.  
-Я… хочешь, я сделаю что-нибудь на ужин?  
Алан кивнул.  
Девушка вздохнула.  
-Надеюсь, этот придурок хотя бы ширинку застегнуть догадается, - произнесла она нарочито весело.  
Парень улыбнулся и закашлялся. В последнее время смех давался ему все с большим трудом.


	7. Знакомимся заново

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты хочешь меня, ты хочешь быть во мне Хочешь быть как я, быть вместо меня...(с)

-Данте! Ну где ты?  
Гудки.  
Триш расстроено посмотрела на телефон.  
-Отключился?  
-Да.  
Алан щелкнул зажигалкой и снова закурил. В пепельнице валялось уже шесть окурков.  
-Я не понимаю, что произошло. Раньше….такого никогда не было.  
Девушка еще раз набрала номер – телефон был отключен.  
-Может пора рассказать, что именно с тобой происходит? Мы не сможем помочь, если не узнаем.  
-Это трудно объяснить. Я уже плохо помню себя без этой твари внутри. Мне ведь было всего лишь двенадцать лет. С тех пор столько всего произошло… - парень закашлялся и отвернулся к окну, пряча покрасневшее от натуги лицо.  
-Хватит курить, ты себя убиваешь!  
-Хах, нет, - он кашлянул последний раз, - я себя спасаю. Ты и Данте….Вы демоны. Вы, наверное, не понимаете насколько хрупко человеческое тело. Как просто….  
Триш сидела молча. Алан выдохнул дым под потолок.  
-..сломать его. На самом деле все так элементарно. Этой твари нужно только мое тело. Она не хочет, чтобы ее будущую оболочку что-то портило.  
-Данте сказал, что ты наркоман.  
-Да. Но у меня нет зависимости.  
Демоница недоверчиво приподняла бровь.  
-А еще я алкоголик. Но и от выпивки у меня зависимости нет. Зверь не дает телу разрушаться. А еще я был хастлером. И это очень страшно – оказаться на дне. Но мое дно так глубоко, что другие просто не могут заглянуть в эту тьму. Пасть так низко… Никто не видит, как эта тварь скалится… царапается…и говорит со мной.  
-Что она говорит?  
-В основном рассказывает, что сделает с окружающими, когда вырвется. Это очень неприятные рассказы. Она жестока.  
Алан откинулся на спинку стула, провел кончиками пальцев по губам.  
-Демон впервые заговорил со мной в четырнадцать. Зашипел. Он смотрел на мать через мои глаза и шептал, что вспорет ее от паха до глотки и растащит ее кишки по всему особняку… Потом был брат. Потом отец. А за день до моего пятнадцатилетия, я убил соседскую собаку. Тогда я уже не мог сопротивляться. И сбежал в первый раз… Я не хотел, чтобы погиб кто-то еще.  
-Что ты делал, когда сбежал?  
-Я много где был. Познакомился с людьми, которые вскоре становились мне слишком дороги, и приходилось снова срываться с места. Постепенно вошло в привычку. Легко переносить отсутствие людей, когда внутри всегда есть собеседник, - он ухмыльнулся, меж губ мелькнули заостренные клыки, - все время уходило на борьбу с этой тварью… Она такая сильная….ты просто не представляешь насколько.  
-Что сейчас с твоими приступами?  
-Да по-разному. Если я «чист», ну то есть не пьян, не накачен наркотиками или еще какой дрянью, то эта тварь может просто задавить меня. Ну, это когда я цапаюсь и кусаюсь. Иногда я могу выпустить демона ненадолго, чтобы пользоваться его силой. А если готов сопротивляться – мы долго и нудно боремся… и это похоже на эпилепсию, если смотреть со стороны. В последнее время стало совсем плохо, мне не всегда хватает сил на борьбу. Вы же сразу заметили – клыки. Они больше не исчезают после приступа. Они уже навсегда. Точнее, на те несколько часов, дней или недель, которые я еще смогу сопротивляться.  
Я не понимаю, что это было – с Данте. Зверь никогда так себя не вел. Может, он вычитал это в моем прошлом? Не понимаю.  
-Ты уверен, что Данте ни при чем?  
Алан покрутил сигарету между пальцами.  
-Вряд ли….  
Он поморщился и потер грудь.  
-Что такое? – заволновалась Триш.  
-Да нормально…Просто шевелится. Мне надо купить таблетки, у меня почти закончились.  
Триш протянула руку, сжала его ладонь.  
-Мы должны вытащить его из тебя. Я найду одного парня по кличке Гиена. Он демон. Когда Данте победил прошлого Хозяина, многие мелкие демоны разбежались кто куда. Гиена убежал в мир людей, и, по счастливой случайности, уже лет сто обитает в Нью-Йорке. Он должен знать хоть что-то о древних демонах…  
Алан впервые за день открыто улыбнулся:  
-Спасибо.  
Триш улыбнулась тоже.  
-Мы можем пойти прямо сейчас. Вчера я напала на след, а результат нам нужен как можно скорее.  
-Как же Данте?  
Девушка посмотрела на телефон.  
-Ждать нет смысла.

Данте сидел на берегу залива и кидал в темную воду камешки. Уже сотню раз прокрутив в памяти недавние события, полудемон думал, что удачно уродился блондином – а то уже успел бы поседеть.  
Этот мальчишка, Алан. Что он такое вообще? Как обычный человек может шесть лет носить в себе лютую зверюгу? Бороться с ней? И что, черт возьми, ЧТО произошло пару часов назад?  
Данте ясно понимал – его желание было внушением от Зверя. Оно пришло так внезапно, и так же внезапно исчезло с приходом Триш. Сейчас Данте вспоминал и содрагался – Зверь смотрел на него напрямую, красными, огненными глазами. Но зачем все это было?... А Триш? Что она сейчас думает о нем? Кем считает? Данте никогда не увлекался мужчинами, был стопроцентным гетеросексуалом. Он даже отправил нафиг Неро, после его недвусмысленных намеков. Надавал по заднице и выслал к жене, чтобы дурью не маялся…  
Еще Данте думал о том, что действительно ни черта не знает о проблеме. Парня надо спасать, но как?  
И вдруг Данте наконец озарило. Брат. Конечно. Кто еще знает об Алане больше?  
Быстро включив мобильный, охотник набрал номер заказчика. Трубку тут же взяли (похоже аппарат был специальный, для экстренных случаев). Выслушав предложение о встрече, Дастин ответил согласием и спросил адрес, пообещав приехать через двадцать минут.  
Спрятав телефон обратно в карман, Данте подумал, что этот Дастин наверное очень беспокоится о брате. Двадцать минут в Нью-Йорке – это все равно что скорость пули в открытом поле.


	8. Запах паники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И ради забавы, ради прикола  
> Фишка легла под кого-то другого (с)

Дастин появился даже раньше. Следом за ним шли двое телохранителей, но, заметив Данте, парень жестом отослал их подальше и быстро приблизился к охотнику. Он был взволнован.  
-Вы его нашли?  
Данте медленно кивнул. И указал на столик в открытом кафе. Дастин сжал губы, но послушно присел и заказал напитки.  
-Скажу сразу – пока я его не отдам.  
-Почему? – синие глаза блеснули, выдавая гнев.  
-У него небольшая проблема с демонами.  
Дастин молча помешал ложечкой чай.  
Данте развалился на стуле. Кругом ходил народ, день был воскресный, мамаши с детьми оккупировали продавцов мороженого.  
-Что вам тогда от меня нужно? – не выдержал парень.  
Охотник улыбнулся:  
-Просто слушай.

-Каково это – быть демоном?  
Триш удивленно скосила глаза на Алана. Тот стоял у стены, прислонившись спиной к холодной поверхности, и щурился на солнце.  
-Не знаю. Наверное, то же самое, что быть человеком.  
-И многие из вас убивают себеподобных за деньги?  
-Мало, мы уникумы. Пошли внутрь.  
Парень легко скользнул за девушкой под цветастую занавеску заброшенного дома. Это был уже третий притон, который они посетили за день. Алан видел подобные места не раз, но неприятные воспоминания глушили радость от возможной удачи. Триш держалась уверенно, вела себя очень властно и, пожалуй, ей не хватало только кожаного хлыста для окончательного завершения образа. Она не боялась заразы и рылась в вонючих кучах хлама, будто в своем шкафу.  
-Здесь его тоже нет?  
Девушка рассерженно фыркнула в ответ, отбрасывая за спину волосы.  
-Похоже на то.  
-Пойдем тогда? Меня от запаха выворачивает.  
Бродяга в дальнем углу зашевелился и Триш рявкнула на него. Шорох стих.  
-Пошли, ненавижу такие места…

-Хочешь сказать, я могу вообще потерять его?  
Данте кивнул. Парень реагировал не так, как охотник надеялся, его не волновал демон. Его очень волновало, останется ли Алан жить.  
-Увидеться мы можем? – будто бы безразличие в голосе, взгляд в сторону.  
-Конечно.  
-Тогда едем прямо сейчас, я отошлю охрану.  
На полпути к такси Данте все же не удержался:  
-Дастин, ты не боишься?  
-Дастин?..аа, да, - Парень усмехнулся, - меня зовут Марк. Как я могу бояться собственного брата…  
Данте больше вопросов не задавал, парень выглядел подавленным, но держался стойко. И когда машина остановилась у подъезда, первым пошел внутрь.  
Номер был пуст.  
-Где он? – с угрозой спросил Марк, обозревая пустую комнату и разгром в ней после недавних событий, - почем такой бардак?  
Данте почесал щетину.  
-Может он с Триш? Это моя напарница…  
-Да, я ее помню. Такую женщину трудно забыть. И что теперь делать?  
-Ждать.  
Охотник заглянул в бар и вытащил коньяк:  
-Закон уже позволяет тебе пить что-то крепче газировки?  
Марк усмехнулся.  
-Наливайте, Данте, наливайте…. Все равно я просрал встречу с кредиторами….

-Алан.  
-А? – рыжий поднял голову.  
-Почему тебя ищет брат, а не родители?  
-Ну, они давно махнули на меня рукой. Марк тоже, но он слишком упрямый и все еще не оставляет попыток сделать из меня человека. Бесится, что не выходит никак...   
Триш подставила руки под поток воды, а Алан покрутил краник, делая напор больше. Они отмывали руки после рейда по самым вонючим крысиным норам Нью-Йорка.  
-Марк? Это твой брат? Нам он представился по-другому.  
-Да какая разница, как зовут, - парень намочил руки и прижал холодные мокрые ладони к лицу, - ооо, как хорошо… высокий брюнет с синими глазами. Это он.  
-Да, точно. Он совсем не похож на юнца, ведет себя как взрослый мужчина. Сколько ему?  
Алан пригладил встрепанные волосы, улыбнулся чисто, открыто:  
-Он настоящий сын нашего отца. Не то, что я. Ему девятнадцать. Некоторые знакомые считают, что мать зря нас подряд родила, на меня вроде как у организма сил уже не хватило, родился ребенок, обделенный умом, - парень засмеялся, но вскоре закашлялся и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы унять кашель, - в общем, он отцовский приемник, а мне было как-то не до семейного бизнеса, я вел свою войну.  
Он достал сигарету, прикурил.  
-Но даже не будь этого треклятого демона, я не стал бы помогать отцу с таким рвением, как Марк. У него это в крови, он просто зверь, когда работает над очередной сделкой. С ним… страшно бороться.  
-Ему всего девятнадцать, - напомнила демоница.  
-Да. Но вы ничего не знаете о нашей семье.

-Данте, а ваш бизнес приносит хорошую прибыль?  
Полудемон встрепенулся. Вопрос вырвал его из лап дремы, навалившейся после тяжелого дня и выпивки. Руки налились свинцовой тяжестью, будто драгоценные близняшки пробыли в них очень долго. «Неужели старею?» с тоской подумал Данте и открыл глаза.  
-Триш видел?  
-Ну? – не совсем понял Марк.  
-Она ждет, когда я заработаю немного и дам ей денег на починку байка. Думается, ей придется быть со мной ооочень долго…  
Марк хохотнул и покачал стакан с остатками коньяка, любуясь маслянистым налетом на стенках.  
-Значит бесперспективно…  
-Еще недавно ты с ума сходил от беспокойства, а сейчас о бизнесе думаешь?  
-Я привык занимать голову чем-то посторонним. Иначе... давно бы все бросил. Или не выдержал, и сорвался бы. Я не могу себе этого позволить.  
-Сколько принципов для ребенка.  
-Данте, у вас такая вольная жизнь, - мечтательно и очень взросло протянул брюнет, подперев щеку кулаком, - вы едите куда хотите, занимаетесь любимым делом и вам совершенно плевать, что о вас думают…  
Данте улыбнулся, пряча улыбку за высокий ворот:  
-Холостяк, что поделаешь, мне не к кому возвращаться и меня никто не ждет. Никто не заплачет, если однажды я не вернусь с боя.  
-А Триш?  
-Она нечто особенное, но она – не то, что имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «любили друг друга и умерли в один день».  
-Но она заплачет, если ты погибнешь.  
Данте удивленно взглянул на Марка. Тот сидел в кресле и чуть-чуть улыбался, и улыбка эта была одновременно знающей и грустной, у полудемона кошки на душе заскребли… Парень перешел на «ты», но гораздо важнее – он натолкнул Данте на мысли, давно не дававшие ему покоя. Одиночество преследовало Данте всю жизнь. Даже детство, счастливая пора юности, время, когда вся семья была вместе, не вспоминалось ему таким радужным, как должно было. Триш пришла и разбила ему сердце одной своей внешностью. Содежание настолько не соответствовало оболочке, что порой хотелось выть от отчаянья. Ева была кошкой. Триш – львицей. Данте долго привыкал, привыкал любить, быть нужным, быть не таким эгоистом… Но он никогда не думал о Триш, как о спутнике. О том, кто будет плакать по демону…  
-И Дьявол может плакать….  
-Что?  
-Название твоей конторы.  
-Да. Точно. Раньше она называлась по-другому.  
Марк приподнял бровь.  
-Ты видел припадки Алана?  
Резкая смена темы не сбила парня с толку и он быстро ответил:  
-Пару раз. Тогда мы повезли его в клинику, думали эпилепсия. Но Алан был совершенно здоров… А потом он начал сбегать и шкала ценностей сместилась на его поимку.  
-Тогда почему он все еще в Нью-Йорке?  
-Не знаю.. Раньше думал, что ему нравится дразнить меня, а теперь уже ничего не понимаю.  
-Вы были близки?  
Парень подумал несколько секунд.  
-Даже не знаю. Смотря что понимать под близостью. Я помогал отцу с детства, а он маялся дурью. Но я всегда чувствовал ответственность за него…  
-И только?  
-Я не понимаю тебя.  
Данте и сам уже мало что понимал. У них с Верджилом никогда не было таких отношений, они родились вместе и все делали вместе, даже не смотря на то, что недолюбливали друг друга.  
-Забей, - лениво отозвался охотник, думая о своем.  
Но долго дремать ему не позволили.  
Грохнула входная дверь. Марк подскочил, Данте тоже бросился в коридор, на звуки борьбы.

Едва держась на ногах, Триш прижимала к сорванной с одной петли двери рыжего демона, который рвался и бросался на нее, силясь достать острыми когтями. Данте перехватил Алану руки, заломил. Демон зарычал, забился, клацнул зубами у самого уха полудемона. И вдруг взгляд красных глаз метнулся на Марка. Губы шевельнулись, демон пытался что-то сказать, но из глотки вылетали только хрипы, и в конце концов он отступил.  
Алан обвис на руках охотника. Триш дрожащей рукой коснулась его лба.  
-Холодный, - едва слышно, надломлено.  
-Триш?  
Демоница шатнулась и Марк тут же подхватил ее под локоть.  
-Ты ранена.  
-Ерунда.  
-Нет, не ерунда, - Данте все с возрастающим страхом смотрел на пропитанную кровью одежду девушки, рассеченную во многих местах кожу, на алые лужицы, собирающиеся у ее ног, - не ерунда… ты что забыла, мои царапины от его когтей не затянулись..


	9. Нельзя терять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одним экстрим, другим смерть:  
> Волна-стена идёт на город (с)

-Это не поможет, - шептала Триш и тянулась к Алану.  
-Знаю! Успокойся, смотри на меня и забудь о нем, поняла?! – Данте схватил ее за плечи, заставляя лежать смирно, - и только посмей мне потерять сознание – вовек денег не дам!  
Демоница послушно обмякла, и мужчина смог, наконец, снять с нее топ, ужасаясь глубине порезов на боку. А еще кровоточило бедро, там вроде крупные сосуды… Данте готов был убивать – он ничего не знал о ранениях, просто не думал никогда, все всегда заживало как на…демоне! Черт возьми, почему регенерация не срабатывает?!! Данте в спешке порвал простыню, намотал так туго, как мог, но ткань моментально пропиталась насквозь. Может попробовать жгут?...  
И тут ему на плечо легла рука Марка:  
-Давай вызовем врачей!  
-Нам нельзя показываться, мы не…  
-..люди, я знаю. Но я могу помочь. Только присмотри за братом, и я все сделаю.  
Данте схватил парня за ворот и притянул его лицо к себе.  
-Если ты меня обманешь…  
-Не обману.  
И тут же набрал номер на сотовом.   
Данте оглянулся на Алана – тот отдыхал в дальнем углу, в последней паре наручников. На Триш – она что-то бормотала, теряя сознание и выныривая обратно. В полной прострации Данте прикоснулся к своей щеке и отнял – на пальцах осталась кровь. Порезы кровоточили.   
Черт, да почему???  
И вдруг…   
Почему он нападал только на Триш (эпизод с чертежом не в счет)? Почему соблазнял Данте? Почему затих сейчас?   
-Марк!  
-Да? – парень оторвался от разговора.  
Данте словно впервые увидел, как бледен старший Килер.  
-Ударь Алана.  
-Что?  
-Ударь, дай пощечину! Быстро!   
Марк бросил в трубку пару фраз, откинул телефон и присел перед братом.   
-Сильно бей, - предупредил Данте.   
Марк замахнулся и отвесил Алану такую пощечину, что его голова запрокинулась, а след моментально проступил на светлой коже. Рыжий тихо застонал и отодвинулся…. И только-то…  
-Вот сука, - полудемон не мог поверить своим глазам, - да ведь эта тварь мыслит, и не хило мыслит!   
Марк в это время уже осматривал челюсть брата – не свернул ли ненароком?   
Триш больше не бредила.   
-Где помощь, парень? - сталь в голосе.

Спустя каких-то семь минут, в гостиничном номере появились молчаливые люди с медицинским оборудованием. Данте стоял в стороне и неотрывно смотрел, как прекрасное тело Триш, той единственной, которая заплакала бы о нем, зашивают, как порванную куклу. У нее на лице была маска, и один из врачей вручную качал кислород ей в легкие.   
Триш опустили с дивана на пол, заштопали быстро, но кровь не желала сворачиваться. Тогда ей вкололи что-то, потом еще. Она несколько раз приходила в сознание, но даже не могла поднять руку от слабости.   
-Нужно переливание, и желательно бы это сделать не здесь - обратился один из бригады к Марку.  
-Нет, - парень сжимал кулаки, но отвечал твердо, - старайтесь.   
И они старались… Когда кризис прошел, полудемон сел рядом с напарницей, бережно сжал ее ладошку в своих грубых руках. Тонкие пальцы дрогнули.   
-Тиш?  
Но девушка не отвечала, погруженная в медикаментозный сон.   
Впервые Данте задумался – а что если это она однажды не вернется с охоты? Что если будет лежать так же – раскинувшись, истекая кровью, теряя сознание…что она вспомнит тогда? Захочет ли, чтобы кто-то помнил?   
Данте наклонился и поцеловал ее руку. Тыльную сторону…потом ладошку… и прижал ее к своей щеке, как она делала иногда, «в порыве вдохновения»… И только потом вспомнил, что щека в крови, что он испачкает Триш еще больше, как будто мало кругом ее собственной крови…   
Но пальчики были чистыми.   
Кровь остановилась. Так же неожиданно, как пошла.   
Снова засуетились врачи, но Данте видел – они собираются отчаливать. У нее раны тоже больше не кровоточили.   
Рыжий парень, забытый всеми в этой суете, сидел подле брата, прислонившись к его плечу и закрыв глаза. 

-И что это значит?   
Данте смотрел на двух братьев, сидящих перед ним на кухне.  
Алан виновато сутулился. Необычно… Охотник привык видеть его нахальную улыбку, привык слышать задиристые фразы. Но с тех пор, как появился Марк, Алан словно потух. Или спрятался… Он больше молчал и избегал смотреть в глаза, словно нашкодившая собака.   
Марк растерянно смотрел на Данте. Он устал и издергался, хоть и старался не показывать слабости. И выложил за подпольную медицинскую помощь годовой бюджет маленькой африканской страны – Данте успел увидеть цифру в чеке.   
-Я не помню, когда эта тварь снова вылезла, так все быстро произошло… Я уже почти не могу ей сопротивляться, - вдруг пробормотал Алан, поглядывая на брата. Словно не хотел, чтобы тот слышал.   
Но Данте это будто и вовсе не заинтересовало.   
-Чего ты сейчас боишься?  
Алан изогнул бровь.  
-Ничего.  
-Тогда какого черта прижимаешься к стулу, если еще утром хамил мне как последняя шлюха? Чего ты так притих?  
Марк вскинулся, но Данте сейчас интересовал только младший.   
-Ну?  
-Я ничего не боюсь. Не знаю… мне просто нехорошо, - рыжий отвел взгляд.  
-Как именно нехорошо? - наседал демон.  
Рыжий ухватил длинную прядь и изучал ее некоторое время, анализируя ощущения.  
-Как будто давление меняется, - наконец ответил он, - голова болит, и тяжело в груди. Воздух словно густой, трудно дышать, трудно сосредоточится.  
-А теперь вспомни – ты всегда себя так при Марке чувствуешь?  
Глаза обоих братьев округлились, но младший тут же снова отвел взгляд.  
-Не помню… наверное… но есть еще кое-что. Помимо тяжести, - он снова взялся за свои волосы, - как наркотик какой-то, эйфория… проходит, если мы не рядом.   
-Эйфория, говоришь… - Данте откровенно улыбался, глядя на Килеров и готов был расхохотаться в голос, - а Триш-то была права, нам нужен Гиена, и как можно скорее!   
Братья недоверчиво поглядели на охотника.  
-Вы только не вздумайте расходится. Даже в туалет – и то вместе. Поняли? – с этими словами Данте, посмеиваясь, удалился в комнату к спящей девушке, оставив братьев выяснять отношения наедине.


	10. Хэви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a heavy heart to carry  
> My feet dragged across ground  
> And he took me to the river  
> Where he slowly let me drown (с)

С того самого момента и начался этот бардак.   
Во-первых, их поперли из номера (Марк уладил дело миром, снова выложил за молчание и уборку немалую сумму). Переселились они в гостиницу рангом поменьше, зато в пентхаус – Триш требовалась отдельная комната.   
И теперь Данте был заперт в тесном пространстве с раненой напарницей, от которой постоянно пахло кровью, с парнем-демоном, который бесился от этого запаха и капал слюной на пол, стоило его старшему брату выйти в кухню за кофе.   
Братья вообще сводили его с ума.   
Марк целыми днями трепался по телефону. То есть, это были какие-то деловые звонки, речь, чаще всего, шла о деньгах, и когда парень говорил (обычно глядя при этом в окно), у него на лице появлялось выражение довольного тирана. Он умел давить и манипулировать – Данте слышал, как холодно и бесстрастно этот подросток отдавал распоряжения невидимым собеседникам или угрожал.  
Алан, когда охотник снял с него наручники, выматерил его по полной. Данте опешил от такой наглости, но стоило в комнату зайти Марку, как рыжий моментально успокоился, даже не тер больше покрасневшие запястья.   
Отношения у них не ладились. Младший уважал старшего, но и только. Они почти не разговаривали. Алан иногда с темным от гнева лицом рассматривал в зеркале синяк – след от пощечины Марка, потом плелся на балкон курить и там предавался своим мыслям, закрывая глаза. Данте недоумевал – когда он позвонил Марку в тот день, парень примчался моментально, он сильно переживал, волновался и все такое… И что теперь? Они едва выносили присутствие друг друга в одном помещении. Их общение ограничивалось диалогами типа: «-Отойди со света, мешаешь. –Заткнись. –Да пошел ты..». Но при этом они обменивались порой такими взглядами, что остальной мир переставал существовать.   
Иногда, от скуки, Данте придавался самопридуманной игре. Он разгонял братьев по комнатам и ходил между ними, задавая один и тот же вопрос. Его забавляли ответы. Однажды он спросил, что такое тыква. И тут, единственный раз за всю игру ответы совпали. Оба ответили «То, что у братца на плечах».   
Когда Триш начала вставать и Данте смог, наконец, с легким сердцем выйти в большой мир отдохнуть, выяснилась еще одна интересная особенность – в его, Данте, отсутствие, демон вновь пытался выбираться на свободу. И когда однажды полудемон пришел с прогулки, ему стало страшно за мальчика.   
Алан сидел у подножья кровати, одна рука примотана к изголовью и вывернута под ужасающим углом, на лице полубезумное выражение, оскал, и его трясло, будто сильно замерз. Марк пытался хотя бы поменять положение руки, но тогда демон рычал и щелкал зубами прямо у лица старшего Килера, при этом раня себе губы. А потом выл, закрывая лицо свободной рукой, и по щекам мальчишки текли слезы. Это было кошмарное зрелище. Триш стояла в дверях и ежилась, отводя глаза. 

-Как ты?   
-В порядке, - ответила демоница, отвечая на легкий поцелуй, - завтра можно идти искать.   
Данте красноречиво перевел взгляд на повязки.  
-Точно?  
Она взглянула на него своими прекрасными глазами и легонько кивнула:  
-Он скоро сдастся. Нельзя больше ждать.   
-Я тебя просто не узнаю. Откуда столько нежности, детка?   
Триш игриво поцарапала голый торс Данте коготком:  
-У детки свои фетиши, старикан.   
И, одарив его улыбкой, скрылась в ванне.   
Данте заглянул в комнату к младшему – Алан читал с сигаретой в зубах, почувствовал взгляд, поднял глаза.   
-Все ок?   
-Так точно.  
-Хорошо. Триш уйдет завтра, так что, детки, я снова буду вашим воспитателем.   
Алан пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению. На обеих его руках чернели демонические узоры. 

-Почему она уходит одна? - Марк стоял в холле, с неодобрением глядя на одевающуюся девушку.  
-Потому что ищейки лучше Триш свет не видывал, - пасмурно ответствовал полудемон.   
Ему и самому эта идея чертовски не нравилась, но кто-то должен был остаться с братьями. Марк покачал головой.   
Когда Триш запахнула на шикарном бюсте куртку, охотник шагнул к ней, однако она остановила его лукавой улыбкой.  
-Ты что же, боишься за меня? – в голосе столько язвы, что можно слона застыдить, -брось, Данте, я уже давно большая девочка.   
-Ты стерва, а не девочка, - охотник поправил ей воротник, и Триш сделала ручкой.   
Итак.   
Снова эти двое на его совести.   
-Эй, я кому-нибудь нужен?  
В ответ – молчок. Отлично.   
Прихватив пару журналов, Данте прошествовал в комнату демоницы и завалился с ногами на кровать.   
Журнал был так себе, вроде о дес металле, но без баб, а читать всю эту якобы высокохудожественную хрень Данте не собирался. 

ore ha jigoku no terorisuto  
kinou ha kaasan okashi taze  
ashita ha tousan hotteyaru  
I am a terrorist straight out of hell – на каком это вообще языке?

К изданию прилагался диск. Щелкнул приемник, искомая группа нашлась довольно быстро. А вот и эта песня….  
Данте сделал бас погромче и рухнул спиной на подушки.   
Да-а-а… Воодушевляюще.   
Вокалист отжигал вовсю, запись, видимо, была не студийная, а концертная, в определенные моменты можно было услышать, как вопит толпа, бьется стекло и орут название группы фанатки. Потом грохнула гитара. Данте усмехнулся с закрытыми глазами, - классное, должно быть, было шоу!   
Музыка продолжала греметь. Данте расслаблялся все больше, кивая в такт и покачивая ногой.   
А потому не сразу заметил, как прогибается под чьим-то весом матрас, и как кто-то невесомой кошкой ложится ему на грудь.   
Охотник приоткрыл глаза.   
-А я и не знал, что тебе такое нравится.  
Демон мурлыкнул и показал острые клыки в хищной улыбке. Когтистая рука прошлась по груди, нежно и легко.   
-Где твой брат?  
Вместо ответа, демон сладострастно лизнул Данте пресс, выгибаясь всем телом.   
-Марк! – позвал охотник.   
Тишина. Только рыжий искуситель продолжал свои ласки, и Данте чувствовал, как контроль его слабеет. Он рывком приподнялся и оттолкнул Алана, но тот извернулся и впился Данте в губы.   
Для дикого животного он целовался слишком хорошо.   
«Где этот хренов старший?» пронеслась в голове последняя внятная мысль.   
А потом он обхватил поджарые бока и прижал к себе стройного мальчика с глазами цвета лавы, острым языком и черными узорами по всему телу. 

satsugai satsugai seyo  
satsugai satsugai seyo  
(KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!)  
omoide wo chi ni some teyare  
satsugai satsugai seyo  
satsugai satsugai seyo  
(KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!)  
mirai nado chi ni some teyare


	11. Перепад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты идёшь по воде  
> Зная как, зная где  
> А я следом по дну  
> Я тону  
> (с)

Марк взял в руки ноут, раскрыл его и скривился, увидев результаты на мониторе.  
-Вы что, не могли следить за рынком вместо меня? Откуда эта жуткая избыточность? Аж на 11 процентов....  
-Простите, мистер Килер, - клерк виновато развел руками, - трудно вести дела, когда вас нет.  
-Интересно, за что мы вам платим, - рявкнул парень и захлопнул бук, спрятал его подмышку, - надеюсь, скоро я смогу приехать и почистить ваши ряды. Так, мистер Скиппер?  
Клерк явно взмок.  
-Все, посмотрим, что можно еще сделать. Отцу пока ничего не показывайте…  
-Мистер Килер!  
-Да? – парень обернулся.  
-Ваша мама очень волнуется.  
-Я же звонил, объяснил все, - раздраженно бросил парень, собираясь уходить.  
-Она часто спрашивает о вашем брате.  
Марк застыл.  
-С чего бы?  
Скиппер лишь пожал плечами.  
-Ладно. Идите и работайте… с семьей я сам разберусь.  
С мрачными мыслями Марк поднимался до своего этажа в лифте.  
Мама…она всегда больше других волновалась об Алане и всегда как сердцем чуяла, что ему грозит беда. Она, наверное, на то и мать, но уж очень тонко она всегда улавливала опасность.  
Если вспомнить…  
Алану было тринадцать и он начал вести себя странно. Мама первая подняла шум, заставила отца свозить сына в клинику. Не смотря на шумиху, тут же поднятую СМИ, Алана обследовали с ног до головы, но ничего не обнаружили. Это потом, уже подпольно, он отлежал в реабилитационном центре… Мама замечала моменты, когда ему становилось хуже – даром, что Алан посылал ее на три буквы.  
Мама всегда знала, когда ему больно и плохо. Она не веселилась уже лет пять… Теперь, постепенно, Марк понимал суть проблемы и он прекрасно знал, что если Алан погибнет – его семья уже никогда не восстановится после такого удара.  
Он любил своего брата… желал ему лучшего и....  
Бешенство моментально вскипело и выплеснулось наружу разъяренным криком, когда Марк застал брата, ласкающимся к мужчине. С силой ухватив младшего за загривок, Марк дернул его на себя, разрывая тесные объятия.  
-Да может хватит уже, а?!!  
Когда рыжий демон внезапно исчез из рук и сбросил чары, Данте оттолкнул его от себя как можно дальше. Пелена с глаз спала, обошлось даже без сапога в лицо.  
-Марк, какого черта ты ушел? Я предупр.. – фраза повисла в воздухе.  
Алан, быстро очухавшийся после приступа, висел на старшем брате и счастливо покусывал ему шею. Мурлыкал он так, как не снилась и кошкам.  
Марк брезгливо отвернулся к Данте и пожаловался:  
-Он просто дурак, мой братец.  
-Это что, нормально у вас? – прибалдел полудемон.  
-Нет. Это у него крыша едет иногда. Издержки профессии, да, Алан, - последние слова Марк прорычал, отстраняя от себя брата.  
-Перестань поминать былое! Задрал! – рыжик яростно отбросил с лица волосы.  
-За ошибки нужно платить.  
Алан бросил взгляд на Данте.  
-Это не было ошибкой. Я не жалею.  
-На меня смотри! – разозлился Марк.  
-А что, на других мне уже и смотреть нельзя, а? Ревнуешь?  
-Боже, какая ты мразь, Алан!  
-Я хотя бы живу своей жизнью, а не пляшу под дудку отца!  
-Он любит тебя. Мы ВСЕ тебя любим!  
-Тогда чего ты сопротивляешься, - рассмеялся младший, - или так противно целовать шлюху?  
Бледные щеки Марка вспыхнули, и он отвесил брату пощечину. Алан упал на кровать и злобно выплюнул:  
-Хоть бы раз по-другому отреагировал.  
Марк глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
-Данте, прости. За сцену. Сейчас он успокоится и все будет нормально.  
-Нет не нормально! – закричал Алан, вскакивая на ноги, - ничего больше не будет нормально, никогда!  
-Заткнись!  
-Я столько лет затыкался, тебе не снилось!!!  
-Парень… - попробовал влезть Данте, но его попросту не услышали. Два брата стояли друг напротив друга, сжимая кулаки и выпрямившись, как изготовившиеся к бою звери.  
-Ты ведь нихера не знаешь обо мне, Марк!  
-Как будто ты знаешь что-то обо мне, - рявкнул в ответ старший, - я только тобой и занимаюсь, тобой и еще раз тобой!!! Я знаю о тебе все, а вот ты вряд ли удосуживался видеть во мне человека!!  
Алан вдруг пригнул голову, облизывая губы змеиным движением и поедая брата хищным взглядом.  
-А нет, знаю. Я все знаю. Знаю, что когда меня нет, ты проверяешь сводки новостей и рассылаешь агентов по улицам. Засылаешь шпионов в сеть, ищешь меня за работой. А потом находишь. Я позволяю тебе найти меня, и ради чего? Чтобы любоваться на твою маску? Пусть ее видят мать, отец, Ким твоя, все остальные, но меня ты не обманешь. Ты не такой.  
Марк ухмыльнулся:  
-Последние мозги пропил?  
Алан быстро отвел взгляд и Данте успел заметить панику в карих с красным глазах. Настроение у рыжего скакало аномально резко.  
Марк тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что шагнул к брату ближе.  
-Я ведь так жить хочу, - пробормотал Алан.  
-Мы тебя вытащим из этой ситуации, - пообещал Марк, он положил ладонь на предплечье и младшего и тот несколько удивленно проследил этот жест.  
-Нет же, ты не понимаешь, - голос сорвался, дрогнул и он вновь начал кричать, - я все делал, для того, чтобы выжить! Все!!! А ты даже не смотришь на меня, никогда не смотрел!!! Когда вел меня домой, хоть бы раз посмотрел на меня, в глаза мне!!!  
-Да ты был пьян вечно, или обкурен, или обколат!!!  
-Какая нахер разница! Я твой брат! Где я сейчас по версии родителей?  
Марк, напуганный неожиданным напором брата, отвечал осторожно:  
-В Англии…  
Алан усмехнулся:  
-Ага, в Англии! А девушка твоя знает о моем существовании??  
Марк промолчал.  
-Кто бы сомневался, - зло выплюнул рыжий.  
Алан отвернулся от брата и запустил руки в волосы, дергая себя за пряди.  
-Думаете только о положении семьи… И плевать на меня хотели. Если я не такой, значит, меня нет. Просто нет…  
Он вдруг рассмеялся.  
-А скоро и не будет.  
На глазах полудемона рыжий мальчишка протянул руку, схватил со столика нож для бумаги и щелчком выгнал лезвие из паза.  
-Алан! – настороженно позвал Марк, кошкой подбираясь к брату со спины.  
-Да, Марк, - тихо-тихо произнес младший, поднося лезвие к руке и вдавливая его в кожу, - я Алан. А не эта тварь.  
Дальнейшее заняло секунды. Данте, перехватив запястье парня, отобрал нож, а Марк, сбегав до холодильника, вколол брату кубик успокоительного.  
Позже Марк и Данте сидели на балконе, стряхивая пепел на людей внизу.  
И молчали.  
Потому что говорить было не о чем…


	12. Призрак надежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want me to say  
> Through the crowded islands  
> Crying out at me  
> In your place there were a thousand other faces (с)

Марк улыбнулся и швырнул на стол выигрышную позицию:  
-Так-то, Данте, ты снова продул!  
Охотник мрачно взглянул на свой расклад.   
-В логике тебе не откажешь, - крякнул он и подкинул свои карты вверх, следя, как они разлетаются, выписывая резкие углы.   
-Собирай теперь, - поддразнил парень.   
-Вот уж нет, убираться в доме должна женщина, - с самым серьезным видом ответствовал полудемон, - эй! Женщина! А ну-ка приберись тут по-быстрому и принеси пива!   
Триш, следящая за ними с дивана, закатила глаза и отвернулась.  
-Она просто душка, правда? – расцвел Данте.  
Марк засмеялся.

День с самого утра обещался быть хорошим. Алан, который в последнее время просто с ума сходил от перепадов настроения, спокойно спал, и, не желая ему мешать, все собрались в гостиной. Данте с Марком тут же затеяли карточные баталии. Триш немного поиграла с ними, а потом ушла в партизаны и просто наслаждалась краткой передышкой перед большим сражением.   
Она нашла Гиену.  
Поганый демон забился в такую дыру, что девушка прокляла все на свете, отыскивая его новую берлогу. Толком он ничего не сказал, велел приводить бесноватого, и если он действительно умирает, обещался рассказать как избавиться от непрошенного гостя. Данте, узнав новости, сжал Триш в крепких объятиях. Она и сама испытывала невероятное облегчение и радость предвкушения – этот нестабильный рыжий мальчишка стал ей почти родным.   
Марк, когда ему сказали, захлопнул ноут и больше не открывал его, отключил мобильный, скинул все это на подоконник и сразу стал похож на нормального человека. Вообще, когда Алан не видел, Марк заботливо обхаживал брата, но, Боже, как они собачились, стоило им пересечься! Старший превращался в подобии глыбы льда, младший весь исходил от эмоций, пока не переставал различать где он сам, а где ярость демона в нем.   
Ведь не зря в холодильнике лежал теперь запас транквилизаторов.   
И все же… скоро этот кошмар должен был закончится. Триш старалась не спрашивать себя, что станет с этими мальчиками дальше. Ее успокаивала мысль о спасении одной юной души. А то, что это душа потом будет делать – не их с Данте дело. И, касательно Данте….  
Уж слишком часто брутальный охотник стал придерживать для нее двери и улыбаться на традиционные шпильки. Это было несколько странно… и неожиданно волнительно. Их с Данте долгоиграющий, прерывающийся по *цать раз в год, роман всегда носил оттенок мазохизма, а сейчас Триш чувствовала себя неловко, когда полудемон на полном серьезе, с искренностью во взгляде спрашивал «Детка, раны не болят?» и клал широкие грубые ладони ей на талию, осторожно поглаживая швы под слоем бинтов и одежды.   
-Тиш!  
-М? – девушка отвлеклась от раздумий и взглянула на полудемона.  
-Говорю, может тебе тоже отдохнуть, пока есть возможность?   
-Старпер, ты, видать, совсем с ума сошел.   
В Триш полетела подушка.   
Отбив подачу, девушка все же предпочла ретироваться. Этот Данте… что за игру он затеял? Обернувшись в дверях, демоница успела увидеть как Марк и Данте обмениваются понимающими взглядами. 

Ближе к вечеру Данте отправился будить Алана.   
Тихо отворив дверь, полудемон прокрался в комнату и присел на край скомканной кровати. Похоже, сон у парня был все же не таким спокойным, как ему казалось – все постельное белье было перевернуто, а одеяло покоилось на плечах мальчишки. Он поджал ноги, видно, замерз, и уткнулся носом в сложенные вместе запястья.   
Данте потряс парня за ногу и тот приоткрыл мутные глаза.   
-Вставай. У нас важное дело сегодня.   
Парень трепыхнулся, стараясь укрыться получше и что-то промычал в ответ.   
-Давай-давай, не то твоя зверюшка захочет затащить меня прямо в эту кроватку.   
Алан сонно улыбнулся и стал подниматься, потягиваясь. Данте вновь убедился, что парень не только красив, но еще и гибок, как кошка. А еще – что у него полно шрамов на спине и пояснице.   
Рыжий, похоже, перехвалил его взгляд и подмигнул:  
-На заднице тоже есть, показать?   
-Брату покажешь, - предложил охотник.   
Алан снова захихикал, отыскивая на полу свои джинсы.   
-А что за дело? Я думал, мне нельзя на улицу.   
-Сегодня придется выйти. Мы нашли Гиену.   
Парень тут же выпрямился:  
-Серьезно?!   
Полудемон кивнул.   
На лице мальчишки появилось странное выражение, будто ему стало очень больно и очень хорошо одновременно.   
-Не верится, - он улыбнулся сдержанно, кривя губы, - я столько ждал…  
-Одевайся, - Данте похлопал его по плечу, поймал нечесаную винную прядь, дернул, вырвав у Алана вздох, - скоро все закончится. 

Едва закат расцветил небо над Нью-Йорком, компания полным составом отправилась на аудиенцию к Гиене. Триш предлагала оставить Марка, но парень решительно отказался ждать в номере. Теперь они представляли собой довольно странное зрелище: женщина в сногсшибательной одежде, подозрительно оглядываясь, шла впереди. Позади нее мужчина в красном плаще, с гитарным чехлом за спиной, пил на ходу пиво и, улыбаясь сам себе, пялился на задницу подруги. Немного отстав от демонов, сзади шли два подростка, высокий брюнет с крашеными волосами поддерживал под локоть второго парня, нетвердо шагающего с ним в ногу. Рыжий горел желанием идти самостоятельно, но тело предательски отказывалось нормально функционировать, и иногда он сам крепко вцеплялся в руку брата, чтобы не упасть.   
Триш, искоса поглядывая на братьев, опасалась, не слишком ли много транка они вкатили несчастному мальчику за последнее время? Очень уж заторможенными порой были его движения, да и нехорошая белизна щек ей совсем не нравилась. А может, демон снова шевелится внутри, кто знает…   
В конце концов, четверка очутилась во дворе барака. Перед облупившимся фасадом дома росло единственное дерево, ветки его украшали гирлянды использованных презервативов, а на асфальте россыпями валялись шприцы. Триш поморщилась, уловив запах мочи, и махнув рукой, повела всех внутрь.   
Изнутри дом был еще отвратительнее, запах просто убивал, Данте, едва первая волна ударила ему в нос, выкинул полупустую бутылку и старался дышать ртом. Пить резко расхотелось, и охотнику казалось, что если он сейчас не блеванет – это будет просто чудо.   
Наконец, Триш остановилась перед видавшей виды деревянной дверью. Данте подошел и с силой постучал. После второго «стука» несчастная дверь повисла на одной петле, и мужчина галантно пропустил даму вперед, отодвинув деревяшку в сторону. Триш исчезла в темном проеме, Данте уверенно последовал за ней, но едва Марк навострился идти следом, охотник, бецеремонно щелкнул его по носу и жестом приказал стоять на месте. Оскорбленный Килер проводил его гневным взглядом. Алан стоял рядом и прислушивался к шороху и голосам, доносящимся из квартиры. 

-Ну, вот и мы, урод, - поздоровался охотник.   
Триш выступила вперед и сдернула со старой, продавленной и грязной кровати тряпку, заменяющую полог.   
На кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, сидел грязный, невысокий старик. Он был укутан в тряпки, голову закрывал капюшон дырявой куртки.   
-Данте, - проскрипел он и снял капюшон.   
-Гиена, - кивнул охотник.   
При ближайшем рассмотрении сходство беглого демона с человеком несколько терялось – вместо волос у старика была черная с просединами грива, начинающаяся от затылка, остроконечные уши, а пожухлые, бесцветные глаза прикрывали не брови, а две костяные пластины.   
Гиена хрюкнул и выпростал из-под себя ноги, обутые в старые кеды.   
-А ты все так и побираешься, - с отвращением протянула Триш, отходя ближе к окну, на случай, если информатору взбредет в голову бежать.   
-А что делать-то, приходится, - просипел Гиена, желая вызвать жалость, но девушка лишь поморщилась.   
-Мы привели парня. Рассказывай, - закончил предварительные ласки полудемон, и угрожающе потянул молнию чехла.   
Гиена прижал уши, скрючил узловатые пальцы и зачастил:  
-Ой, не надо, я свое слово держу, и все расскажу, Данте!   
-Так начинай.   
-А мальчик?... – заискивающе напомнил демон.   
Данте пригрозил ему кулаком, отошел к двери и кивком пригласил братьев внутрь.   
Марк подхватил брата под локоть и повел его в квартиру, с тревогой следя, как на его лбу выступает испарина. Алан широко раскрыл глаза и принюхался. Из пересохшего горла вырвался хриплый стон. Собравшись с силами, младший Килер переступил порог, поддаваясь неявному порыву.   
И в ту же секунду Гиена, до сих пор сидящий на кровати спокойно, вдруг заорал не своим голосом и кинулся прочь, сметая жалкую обстановку и теряя свои тряпки. Данте рефлекторно поймал его, но справится с бьющимся в истерике демоном оказалось не так просто. Гиена катался по полу, пытался заползти под кровать и визжал на одной ноте, глядя на Алана полными животного ужаса глазами. Триш и Данте держали его, получая пинки и удары, оба не понимали, что произошло. Угрозы охотника не действовали, старик обезумел от страха, и тогда Триш рявкнула Марку: «Убери брата!! Быстро!» Марк вытолкнул ничего не понимающего Алана обратно на лестничную клетку, и крик в комнате постепенно затих.   
Данте озабоченно потирал щетину, глядя на Гиену, закрывающего лицо и голову руками. Растрескавшиеся губы старика приоткрылись, он всхлипнул и неожиданно-плаксивым голосом выдавил из себя:  
-Ты хоть знаешь, что ты привел сюда, сын Спарды, глупец!!!


	13. Братские узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы близки, а наши клыки  
> Помнят тепло свежего мяса (с)

-Что это было? – спросил потрясенный Алан.   
-Он тебя испугался, кажется…. – неуверенно ответил Марк.  
Младший вытащил из кармана пачку, выбил в ладонь одну сигарету и сунул ее в рот.  
-Огонь есть?  
-Нет.   
-Прекрасно, - скривился рыжий, болтая сигаретой туда-сюда, - я так понимаю, меня лечить эта фигня в тунике не будет?  
-Узнаем у Данте. Они не дадут тебя в обиду.   
-А ты?   
-Что я? – не понял Марк.   
-Что ты думаешь. За все это время ты ничего не говорил обо всем этом, - парень уперся лбом в кулак, потому что стоять прямо было как-то неудобно, и колени подгибались.   
-Я ничего не смыслю в демонах…   
-Не важно, - блеснули яркие глаза под челкой, - это я попал. Совсем влип. Неужели ты ничерта не чувствуешь?!  
-Почему тебе нужны словесные подтверждения?   
Алан поднял голову. Несколько секунд он смотрел на брата снизу вверх, потом подошел и уткнулся лбом уже ему в плечо.   
-Мне хуево… - простонал он в куртку, и Марк обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе ближе. 

-Блин, давай уже на английском! – рявкнул Данте и встряхнул Гиену.  
Демон перестал лепетать что-то на непонятном для охотника языке и разборчиво повторил:  
-Убей их пока не поздно! Ради славы своего отца, убей их! Ты не знаешь, какие беды нам сулят и сколько ужаса они принесут с собой скоро!   
Данте удивленно выгнул бровь:  
-Это ты с чего взял? Какого черта я должен убивать обычных мальчишек?  
-Обычных!?? О-о-о, Данте!!!   
Полудемону снова пришлось потрясти информатора. Конская грива, неприятная, сальная и колючая мазнула по руке.   
-Все, задолбал. Рассказывай или порешу прямо здесь!   
Гиена жалобно всхлипнул, начал кутаться в свои одеяния, но Данте зарычал, и демон быстро закивал:  
-Хорошо-хорошо…   
-Отлично.   
Триш у окна демонстративно сняла пистолет с предохранителя. Гиена судорожно сглотнул.   
-Эй! – крикнул Данте так, чтобы парни услышали, - стойте там и вникайте! Пересказывать не буду.  
-Начинай, - приказала Гиене Триш. 

-Древние демоны были очень жестокими существами. Они были очень сложно, и в то же время крайне просто организованы – они были воплощениями самых страшных человеческих чувств, поэтому их так боялись… Демоны проникали к людям сквозь дыры в материи, оставшиеся от магических экспериментов. Но они были бестелесны и нуждались в физических оболочках, - Гиена вздрогнул, что-то припоминая, и сдавленно просипел, - ну, это вы знаете, конечно.   
-Дальше.  
-Д-да… Они забирали тела. Вселялись и убивали душу, живущую в этом теле. А потом пользовались им, пока оно не разрушалось. И ждали, пока подвернется новое. Так было удобно. Никто не мог противиться. Никто не мог с ними справиться.   
-А как же обряды изгнания? – спросила Триш, очевидно, думая об Алане.   
Гиена замотал головой, распространяя удушливое зловоние:  
-Их не прогнать! Нет-нет, это совершенно бесполезно.   
Девушка услышала, как за стеной раздался полный ужаса стон. Сердце демоницы сжалось. Когда она вновь перевела взгляд на Гиену, Данте уже отвесил ему пару оплеух, чтобы был поаккуратнее в выражениях.  
-Мы нашли забавные чертежи, они касаются реинкарнации древних.   
-Дааа, но это просто открытие врат. Можно открывать разные врата, туда, обратно, параллельно… беда в том, что демон никогда не покинет занятое тело, если сам не захочет. А они никогда не хотят!  
Охотник жестом велел продолжать.   
-У древних была простая иерархия – самые развитые и сильные – Верхние, и обычные злобные прихлебатели – Низшие. Верхних боялись все – и люди и другие демоны, никто не мешал им сеять хаос в человеческом мире. Они… умытые кровью, из крови рожденные, в кровь возвратившиеся. Тебе, сын Спарды, даже не снилась их мощь. Они… как это?... стояли в самом начале времен…  
-Кончай пугать, - недовольно шикнула Триш, опасаясь за мальчишек, слушающих их разговор.   
Гиена снова затрясся, как больной.  
-Так я все по делу, по делу. Сколько бедствий они обрушили на головы людей и демонов, эти Верхние, мама мне рассказывала!..   
Данте знатно скривило от этой фразы. Мама ему рассказывала, обалдеть.   
\- …Но самыми страшными среди Верхних были два брата, очень сильные, а главное – неукротимые, - Гиена пришел в страшное возбуждение, но, не смотря на это, говорил не очень громко, словно опасаясь, - Они очень разные, но оттого их союз только крепче! Один из них – холодный как сталь. С ледяными змеиными глазами. Он чаще всего являлся в образе воина с мечом. У него есть особенность – шрам поперек лица, он получил его от Хозяина за непомерную гордыню. Это демон Гнева и Ненависти. Два века назад он получил имя Маркус.   
Марк, прижимавший Алана к себе все это время, вдруг улыбнулся, сам не зная отчего.   
-Его брат – демон Страсти и Ярости. Он – дитя самого необузданного на земле чувства, а, значит, и сам таков. Сейчас у него есть еще одно имя – Берсерк. Он боец. Но, в отличие от брата, Берсерк больше походит на животное, чем на разумное существо. Он живет только своими страстями, он сгорает в них словно Феникс в собственном пламени. Страсть неудержим в битве и не слушает голоса разума. Сдержать его способен только холодный на голову брат.   
-Хорошенький тандемчик получается, - заметил Данте, - только вот я что-то никак не соображу, зачем ты мне о них рассказываешь? Нам эти двое не нужны, и вызывать их мы не собираемся.   
Гиена взвыл и смерил сына Спарды таким взглядом, будто разговаривал с дауном.  
-Да вам и не надо, - ответил он обманчиво спокойно, - и никому их вызывать не надо… Они уже в нашем мире. Они в тех мальчишках, которых ты привел…


	14. Обоюдоострый клинок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня - холодные сны и обрыв страницы  
> На месте, где должен решиться вопрос извечный (с)

-Как в мальчишках? – не понял Данте, - в обоих?  
Гиена мрачно кивнул.  
Триш бессильно опустила пистолет.  
-Как так вышло?.. И кто в ком?   
-Кто в ком, догадаться несложно, - почти прошептал охотник, садясь прямо на грязный пол.  
Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что сам недавно удивлялся силе гнева старшего брата, сквозившего в каждой фразе, сказанной по телефону неугодным собеседникам. Эта была и расчетливость, и ненависть, и холодная гордость победителя, и весь Марк Килер представлял собой стальной обоюдоострый клинок, в то время как его младший брат, вынужденный мучиться в постоянной борьбе, просто пылал от эмоций.   
Гиена вновь забормотал что-то на своем, и на сей раз Данте уже не хватило никаких сил его одергивать. Вместо этого он ткнул демону в зубы Айвори, и, дождавшись вскрика, вновь погрузился в раздумья.   
Если этот шельмец прав, демонов выпускать нельзя. Но еще пара дней - и Берсерк уж точно никого не спросив, вылезет в мир сам, убив при этом младшего из братьев.   
-Эй, эй, Гиена. Есть способ спасти парней и не допустить бойни?  
-Не дано мне знать многого. Но только лишь старший из братьев-демонов может повлиять на Ярость. А повлиять на старшего не может никто.   
Некстати вспомнился Верджил со своей упрямой верой в собственные непоколебимые идеалы.   
Данте помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и встал, подняв клубы пыли.   
-Еще что-нибудь важное?  
Гиена развел руками.  
-Ладно… Сегодня живешь, паршивец, а в следующий раз я точно вышибу из тебя дух… Триш, бери парней и пошли.  
Демоница послушно нырнула в дверной проход.   
Когда охотники вышли в коридор, братья повернулись к ним синхронно. Алан, с совершенно обескровленным лицом и потухшим взглядом, Марк с лихорадочным блеском в глазах.   
-Идемте, - велела им Триш, и, схватив младшего под локоть, потянула парней вниз, за Данте, широкими шагами покидающего барак.   
Доставив Килеров до гостиницы, Данте схватил со столика пачку сигарет и направился на выход.   
-Данте!  
Он мрачно обернулся, глядя на демоницу.  
-Подожди. Я с тобой.   
Он помолчал, решая, нужна ли она ему сейчас. В конце концов кивнул и предупредив, что будет ждать внизу, покинул номер. 

-Как они?   
Это была первая фраза, произнесенная полудемоном за последние полчаса.   
-Напуганы, - тихо ответила Триш, - и я их понимаю…   
-Не надо было тащить их с собой.   
-Но они ведь должны знать правду.  
-Было бы проще.  
-Что было бы про… - Триш осеклась, и молниеносно развернулась к напарнику всем телом, пораженная смыслом его слов, - Нет, Данте, нет!!!  
Данте даже не взглянул в ее сторону, пристально изучая полоску зари, почти не видную в городском смоге.  
-Нет, слышишь меня! Я не позволю!  
-Тебя никто не спрашивает, - тихо, но твердо ответил полудемон.  
Триш зашипела, словно кошка, сжала кулаки.   
Данте посмотрел на нее глазами больной собаки и вытянул вперед руки, распахнув их для объятий.   
-Иди ко мне, детка. Пожалуйста.   
Триш закусила губу, все еще слишком злая для нежностей. Не время и не место было сейчас для этого. Но Данте не просил – он буквально умолял ее, демоница видела, как подрагивают его руки. И когда она кошкой скользнула к нему, охотник прижал ее сильно, словно она маленькая и беззащитная.   
Некоторое время они молчали, слушая сердцебиение друг друга.   
А потом Триш удобнее устроилась на коленях Данте и тихо произнесла:  
-Мы можем найти другой выход. Нельзя просто взять и убить, они ведь дети. Они еще совсем жизни не видели… Данте…  
-Ты думаешь, это так просто – убить? – не поднимая головы, поинтересовался охотник, - я поклялся не убивать людей. Но теперь я не знаю…   
-Они не демоны, они люди! Всего лишь врата для демонов. Закроешь одни врата, они пойдут через другие, ты ведь и сам знаешь это.   
Данте кивнул, утыкаясь девушке в шею.   
-Но мы не успеем ничего сделать, ты ведь видишь – он умирает. Он больше не протянет. Мы могли бы покончить с его страданиями раз и навсегда.   
-А Марк? Он не страдает. Его убьем просто так, за компанию? – с сарказмом ответила Триш.   
-Мы спасем других людей…  
-Ценой жизни двух маленьких мальчиков?   
-Триш.  
-Данте.  
-Перестань, - с угрозой прорычал полудемон.  
-Это ты прекрати чушь нести. Нужно найти выход, Гиена хороший шпик, да, но он не намерен никому помогать. Убить парней – самое простое решение, оно для него оптимально. Ты же видел, как он рванулся от Алана? Он испугался Берсерка. Ему будет спокойнее, если никто из двух демонических братьев не попадет в наш мир.   
Данте хмыкнул:  
-Так всем спокойнее будет, зайка.   
Триш несильно треснула его по загривку.  
-Ну а вообще да… Удивительно, как Берсерк влияет на окружающих.   
-Да, я ведь тоже сперва испугалась.   
-М? Когда это?  
-Да когда впервые вошла в номер, - нахмурилась девушка, - я словно захлебнулась волной чужой ярости… Это было настолько ярко, на миг мне почудилось, что меня сейчас просто поглотит нечто кошмарное…   
-Ты так испугалась?   
-Смешно, да? Испугалась… не то слово.. Пришла в ужас, если точнее.   
Данте потер щетину, задумчиво глядя на нее.  
-Я тут подумал… Вот смотри как получается. Тебя и Гиену Берсерк пугает. Мы знаем, что этот демон пытается нападать на все, что шевелится, да? И на тебя нападал. Но брата он не трогает, он ведет себя очень смирно, когда Марк рядом.  
-Потому что в нем Маркус. Все логично, зачем ему нападать на него?   
-Но ведь он и на других не нападает в его присутствии. И выбраться почти не пытается… Становится просто милашкой.   
-А ты?   
-А меня он хочет затащить в постель.   
-Нелогично.  
Данте потянулся и коротко поцеловал демоницу:  
-Не ревнуй.  
-Вот еще, - оскорблено отвернулась та.   
-Продолжим дебаты, - мягко продолжил Данте, - на меня он реагирует очень странно. Исходя из того, что я не чувствую никакого страха в его присутствии, заключу, что он меня просто боится.   
Триш приподняла брови.   
-Детка. Когда ты не хочешь ссориться с человеком, но и уйти от него не можешь, что ты делаешь?  
-Пытаюсь наладить отношения… - медленно ответила девушка, - хочешь сказать, он так пытается…кхм…подружиться с тобой?  
-Не исключено. Он ведь не знает других способов. Покопался в воспоминаниях Алана, нашел самые эмоциональные (что может быть ярче секса?) и притворяет их в жизнь, чтобы защитить себя.   
-Ну… может быть, - нехотя признала его правоту Триш, - но как быть с этим?  
Мягкие пальчики погладили царапины на щеке охотника.  
-Берсерк – это Ярость. Когда он в взвинченном состоянии, раны от его когтей не зарастают. Тебя тогда спасло только присутствие Марка – самый лучший транк для Берсерка.   
-Итого получается – все боятся Берсерка, Берсерк боится тебя и брата, так?   
-Вроде так.   
-Значит, если вы объединитесь, сможете не дать берсерку вырваться на свободу.  
Данте улыбнулся:  
-Какой-то бред, зая. Как я могу объединится с Маркусом?   
-Поговорить с ним.   
-Для этого, его придется вызвать. А это, знаешь ли, как раз то, чего мы стараемся не допустить.   
-Да, это риск, но когда ты упускал случай?  
-На что ты меня подговариваешь…. – с широкой улыбкой протянул Данте, - это ж самоубийство!  
Демоница только щелкнула его по носу:  
-Пойдем, обсудим все с парнями?   
Охотник застонал:  
-А с ними-то зачем??

-Я не хочу умирать, - в сотый раз повторил Алан. Глаза у него опухли от невыплаканных слез, голос звучал жалко и надломлено, - Он придет, чтобы убить меня… Пусти…  
-Нет, - твердо отрезал Марк.  
Он держал младшего брата за запястья, крепко прижимая его руки к кровати. После нескольких попыток Алана сбежать, Марк понял что его близость совершенно лишает брата сил, поэтому сейчас держал его, а тот, окончательно обессилев, сполз в конце концов на покрывало и замолчал.   
-Они не убьют нас!- говорил ему Марк - Они что-нибудь придумают, и мы вместе вернемся домой. Представь, как мама обрадуется. Она так скучает по тебе. Каждый день смотрит новости и блоги, она болеет…   
-Ты ведь ненавидишь меня – тихо произнес Алан.  
-Что?  
-За все это… ты должен меня ненавидеть.  
-Неправда. Ты мой брат. Я не могу тебя ненавидеть, - и, припомнив недавний разговор, добавил, - и бояться тоже не могу. Хотя мне хочется выбить тебе зубы, это да.   
Алан хмыкнул.  
-Все равно они нас пришибут.  
-А вот и нет, - с жаром зарычал на него Марк, они…  
Тут дверь хлопнуло и из коридора послышался довольный голос Данте:  
-Эээй, отличная новость, мы вызовем ваших демонов в мир! Вы рады?  
Марк прикрыл глаза.  
-Они сделают еще хуже…


	15. Сколько выдержишь ты, сколько? (с)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты, стоящий у врат молитв!  
> Заперт слух, а ковчег открыт.  
> Ты забыл, что во вселенной  
> Битва духа – есть битва битв.  
> (с)

В номере стояла неприятная, непривычная тишина. Было холодно. В распахнутом оконном проеме призраком извивалась штора.  
Данте сидел в кресле. Напротив, глаза в глаза – Марк. Они долго, очень долго разговаривали, после того, как Алан, измученный после очередной истерики, забылся тревожным сном. Триш несколько раз проверяла, жив ли он, а после ушла, оставив напарника и старшего Килера наедине.  
Почти час разговоров.  
Полный ноль.  
Марк не соглашался ни в какую, а Данте, видя стальной блеск в его глазах – не спорил. Он все еще пытался уговорить, убедить, вот только весомых аргументов в пользу своего плана, привести не мог. Данте привык работать, полагаясь на свою удачу, «не везет в картах, повезет в любви» и море по колено. Но Марку этого было мало. У него на кону стояло слишком много – его обожаемый младший брат.  
-Я не могу дать тебе никаких гарантий, это ведь не бизнес! – Данте стукнул по подлокотнику кулаком, - так мы хотя бы попытаемся.  
Марк прищурился и мотнул головой, совсем как Алан.  
-Мы теряем время, - напомнил охотник. Его голос прозвучал глухо – сын Спарды отвернулся, чтобы не видеть больше эти синие холодные озера ненависти.  
-И где гарантии, что тебе хватит сил справиться с этими братьями-демонами?  
Данте фыркнул, но ответил нехотя. Его сильно уязвляла эта нота презрения в голосе парня.  
-Их нет.  
-А мы не станем подопытными кроликами, - медленно повторил Марк фразу, которая уже несколько раз звучала сегодня.  
-Да что ты за человек, Марк! – закричал Данте, но тут же спохватился и зашипел, боясь разбудить Алана, - ты что, так хочешь его похоронить??? Не понимаешь, что через несколько часов хоронить уже будет нечего? Его тело будет принадлежать демону, и ты ничего не смо….  
-Этот демон – мой брат, - резко перебил Марк.  
Данте захлебнулся словами. Внезапно до него дошел весь смысл сказанного старшим Килером, и он ужаснулся.  
-Ты имеешь в виду… Ты с ума сошел?? – закричал охотник, уже не сдерживая себя, - ты думаешь, что сможешь превратить Берсерка в свою игрушку?? Использовать влияние Маркуса? Сделать из него Алана? Из демона высшего порядка??? Знаешь что, это не рыжего надо было в психушку сдавать, а тебя! Теперь я начинаю понимать, почему он как наскипидаренный сбегал из дома! От тебя!  
-ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!  
Данте с трудом удержал руки на подлокотниках, а Марк навис над ним, тяжело дыша и сверкая глазами.  
-Ты ничего не знаешь о нас! Что нам… мне, ему приходится делать! Я всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так! Я был ему ближе, чем мать! Только он слишком гордый, чтобы просить помощи…  
Марк упал обратно в кресло и зажал пальцами переносицу, успокаивая головную боль:  
-Я ведь не демон… Не знаю как у нас хватало на все это сил. Он вел себя… как…я не знаю! Он был ласков со мной, а в следующий миг начинал поливать гадостями всю мою жизнь. Он мог часами ходить за мной хвостом, пока не получал по лицу, и тогда спокойно засыпал с книгой у меня на коленях. Он…он стоял на панели… и я через микрофон прослушки слышал…как он стонет мое имя, кончая. А потом он всегда смотрел на меня словно собака на хозяина, который ее бросил. И никогда не пускал меня ближе, чем я мог бы… Я так и не смог дать ему то, чего он так просил…  
Марк прижался спиной к спинке кресла, подозрительно закрывая рукой лицо. Данте показалось, что еще немного и он сорвется.  
-Ты не можешь так жить дальше, - тихо сказал охотник.  
-Не могу, - надломлено кивнул Марк, - я думал, с ума схожу. Не он – я. Я так старался… Я боялся смотреть ему в лицо, когда в очередной раз тащил домой с пьянок… Я так боялся что снова увижу у него в глазах эту беспросветную тоску, и злобу, и – отчаянье… Знаешь, вот вы с Триш раскопали всю эту историю… демоны… да, но… Это не то. Не из-за демона он так смотрел на меня. Я до сих пор не понимаю.  
Голос постепенно стих и Марк вздохнул. Отбросил от лица руку, взглянул Данте в лицо.  
-Мне кажется, что я смогу это сделать. Хотя бы так…  
-Не сможешь.  
-Но…  
-Это будет уже не он. Ты любишь Алана, но ты возненавидишь его тело, занятое другим существом. Это ведь будет фальшивка*.  
Марк сцепил руки в замок и тоскливо взглянул на дверь, за которой спал его брат.  
-Нет. Я не могу.  
-Послушай. У меня ведь тоже есть… был брат.  
Килер приподнял бровь, однако понятно было, что сейчас ему не до семейных драм сына Спарды.  
-Мы близнецы, между прочим, - продолжил Данте, будто не замечая его реакции, - мы росли вместе, были очень дружны. Дрались, пили вместе, вместе угнали первую тачку (правда, люлей получил я один – Верг гениально отмазывался)… Но потом, в один момент все рухнуло. У нас не стало родителей, и мы узнали, кто мы есть. Верджил очень изменился.  
Марк приподнял голову, слушая уже более заинтересованно.  
-Получилось так, что мы круто разошлись во мнениях. Он был как ты – такой холодный и сдержанный, красивая ледяная глыба, идеальная статуя. А я… Наверное меня можно сравнить с Аланом. Даже все зная и понимая, я до последнего надеялся, пытался его спасти. Думал – вот-вот произойдет чудо, и я вновь обрету МОЕГО брата. Того, которого всегда знал. Но чуда не произошло. И я его потерял. Тогда умерла часть меня. Еще несколько лет подряд я делал двойную порцию пиццы, и выбрасывал его часть. И пил за двоих… Но главное не это. Понимаешь, то, чем мой брат стал… Я просто ужасался, когда вспоминал нашу совместную жизнь. Это было чудовище, а не Верг. Я никому не пожелаю такое пережить. И тем более вам с Аланом – вы и так настрадались сверх меры, на десять жизней хватит. Поэтому я и прошу тебя - дай нам попробовать. Я не знаю, вернем ли мы его. Я даже не знаю, вернем ли мы тебя, и не совершаем ли мы ужасной ошибки. Но это лучше, чем сделать то, что ты хочешь. Не издевайся над ним. Алан… он заслуживает, если не жизни, так хотя бы нормальной смерти.  
-…смерти, - эхом повторил Марк и спрятал лицо в ладонях.


	16. Последний поцелуй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выживает не тот, кто умеет жить на пять,  
> А тот, кто просто не умеет умирать! (с)

-Ну как вы? – Триш тенью появилась в дверях. Она была взволнована и немало потрясена видом Марка – тот, казалось, собирал по крупицам свое самообладание.  
Данте положил руку парню на плечо и слегка встряхнул.  
-Так что ты решил?  
-Я ненавижу тебя, Данте…  
И, выдохнув, добавил глухо:  
-Хорошо… Я согласен.  
Охотник тут же поднялся и направился к комнате Алана, но Марк крепко схватил его за рукав и с угрозой прошипел:  
-И только попробуй не вернуть его…  
И почему-то у сына Спарды по спине пробежал холодок.

-Ты все слышал?  
-Да, - просто ответил рыжий мальчик.  
-Алан, прости меня.  
Рыжик поднял тусклые глаза на брата.  
-Все хорошо. Я тоже согласен. Я все сделаю.  
Триш порывисто вздохнула. Он совсем сломался. Смотреть на Алана было невыносимо больно.  
Марк скользнул к брату, обнял его, загораживая от охотников, и что-то зашептал на ухо. Алан закрыл глаза и опустил подбородок на плечо Марка. У него больше не было сил сопротивляться. Это уже был почти не он.  
Триш потянула Данте на выход. В такой момент их хрупкая любовь не нуждалась в свидетелях. И вдруг до них донесся обрывок фразы Алана, сказанный слабым, больным голосом:  
-…в моей ячейке завещание… но оно старое, более позднее под бензобаком мотоцикла, слева… - Дальше Данте не слышал, потому что Триш вытолкнула его из комнаты.  
-Детка… - потрясенно пробормотал мужчина.  
-Перестань. Иди на кухню, - демоница быстро стерла набежавшие слезы, но влага выступила снова и девушка ушла в ванную. Тут же зашумела вода.  
Данте никогда раньше не видел, чтобы его железная (железобетонная!) напарница плакала.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Данте достал из чехла Мятежник и принялся чистить его идеальную поверхность.

Приготовления начали через два часа. Вызов решили провести прямо в номере, в гостевой, для чего было содрано покрытие пола, задернуты все окна, и порядком попорчены стены.  
-Это обязательно? – спросил Мак, глядя как Триш надрезает пакеты с кровью и выливает ее в миску, - я, конечно, не против купить еще пару пакетов, на всякий случай, но это пахнет варварством…  
Триш устало смахнула с лица волосы, мазнув кровью по лбу, и взяла кисть.  
-Это древние заклинания, они все включают в себя кровь – универсальный проводник. Только обычно подходит кровь козла или бычья… В этом случае – только человеческая.  
-…Помочь?  
-Сиди с Аланом, - отмахнулась демоница, принимаясь за роспись стены.  
Марк протянул руку, погладил по волосам младшего брата – Алан сидел рядом, опустив голову, и тихо наблюдал за происходящим. Слишком тихо…  
Данте рисовал на полу два одинаковых круга, вписанных в неправильной формы пентаграммы. Оба круга имели странный разрыв, похожий на голову змеи или ящерицы. И, наконец, векторы, изогнутые и притянутые остриями к «головам».  
-Данте…  
-Что? – мужчина продолжал рисовать.  
-Посмотри, - Марк приподнял лицо брата за подбородок. Глаза мальчишки, даром, что почти прикрытые веками, светились красным, а от висков разбегались тонкие черные узоры, почти невидные под водопадом темно-красных волос.  
-Давно?  
-Не знаю, не заметил…  
-Крови хочет, - пояснила Триш, - а ты мешаешь.  
-Несчастный маленький демон, нет ему в жизни счастья, - подыграл Данте и специально помахал кистью перед носом Алана. Марк возмущенно оттолкнул руку охотника и притиснул к себе брата.  
-С ума сошел?!  
-Да сойдешь тут с вами, - ответил тот и вернулся к рисункам…

Чтобы не нервировать брата и демона в нем, Марк вывел Алана на балкон и сам сунул в руки пачку сигарет. Через окно столовой охотник видел, что и сам Марк выбил себе ароматную палочку. Алан прикурил от сигареты Марка – это был их долгий и глубокий, возможно последний – поцелуй.

-Вы будете читать какие-нибудь заклинания на латыни? – сипло, но с непередаваемым ехидством поинтересовался Алан.  
Кажется, у мальчишки открылось второе дыхание, и Данте был этому очень рад. Вид умирающего ребенка вводил его в ступор.  
-Неа. Встанем кругом в балахонах и устроим…ау! Зайка!  
Триш, врезавшая Данте под ребра, молча сунула ему чертежи реинкарнации.  
-Да понял – понял, - недовольно фыркнул полудемон.  
-Раз понял, иди и делай, - отозвалась демоница, - а не чеши языком попусту…  
-Дети хотят знать, что мы будем делать, - свалил свою вину охотник.  
-Дети, раз однажды доигрались в оккультизм до демонов внутри, должны бы знать, что имеет смысл лишь ритм, а не слова!! Будем проводить обряд под это, - она бросила Марку в руки диск.  
-«Gregorian»?  
-Да, - гневно рявкнула девушка.  
Алан тихо захихикал.  
Марк, наоборот, набычился.  
-Что такое? – заинтересовался Данте.  
-Ничего, - быстро ответил старший из братьев, тогда как младший все никак не мог уняться и с придыханием смеялся, явно испытывая при этом не самые приятные ощущения.  
-Так ли?  
-Данте, - Алан лукаво улыбнулся, - если у вас все получится, я покажу тебе. Судя по моему прежнему опыту (Марк едва ли не зарычал от злости), тебе понравится.  
Триш отвлеклась от своего занятия:  
-А мне?  
-И тебе понравится, - заявил Марк таким тоном, что все быстренько закрыли тему.

-Хочу есть, - заявил рыжий, когда приготовления почти подошли к концу.  
-Потом поешь, - отмахнулась Триш.  
-Потом может и не получится, - резонно заметил рыжий.  
-Сейчас есть более важные дела, - терпеливо пояснила демоница, - мы вроде как тебе жизнь спасти пытаемся.  
-Это мое последнее желание, - обиделся парень.  
Триш вздохнула. Помолчала. Махнула рукой:  
-Ок, Марк, закажи что-нибудь из ресторана отеля! И вытащи Данте из туалета, у меня уже все готово…  
Алан упал на кровать, посмеиваясь. Громче он не мог, но даже от его улыбки на сердце у Триш становилось немного легче.  
Она механически рисовала узоры и думала…правильно ли они поступают? Смогут ли победить в этой, казалось бы, проигранной, схватке? И главное – что их ждет, когда откроются врата? Никто уже очень давно не видел древних… Смогут ли они вообще наладить контакт?..  
Она смотрела, как Марк принес на подносе жаркое и как Алан ловко отобрал его, чуть не вывалив содержимое тарелки на пол. Руки у него дрожали. Озабоченный и взволнованный, Марк предложил свою помощь, но младший вдруг рассердился, разорался, скалясь. Марк терпеливо сносил оскорбления, и только когда глаза Алана вновь засверкали красным, сгреб его в охапку.  
Алан бился и рычал, кажется, даже кусался. Потом его плечи поникли. Марк осторожно стер слезы с его щек. А тот все давился беззвучными рыданиями, сжался в позу эмбриона, обхватил руками грудь и живот.  
Берсерк не желал сдаваться.  
Алан почти не боролся.

Триш подняла взгляд выше – в дверях стоял Данте с мечом в руке. Он встретил ее взгляд и кивнул. Девушка глубоко вздохнула….  
И раскатала свиток со схемой.  
Пора было начинать.


	17. Дорога в один конец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people get by with a little understanding  
> Some people get by with a whole lot more  
> I don't know why you gotta be so undemanding  
> One thing I know  
> I want more (с)
> 
> Трек- сопровождение: Gregorian «Moment Of Peace»

В комнате отчетливо пахло страхом. Липкие тени танцевали по стенам. Триш осторожно зажигала свечи, следя, чтобы ни одна из двадцати уже горевших, не погасла.  
-Вы готовы? – спросила девушка, очень аккуратно обходя островки со свечами и недовольно глядя на первых мух, слетевшихся на запах крови.  
Оба парня посмотрели на нее с плохо скрытым раздражением. Выглядели они по-идиотски – сидели каждый на своем стуле в центре кровавых кругов.  
Данте сидел на полу, в ворохе бумаг, на которых они с Триш делали записи и пометки, пока готовили ритуал. Сейчас он перечитывал одну из бумажек, сосредоточенно постукивая карандашом по губам. Здесь же лежал Мятежник, и охотник периодически находил его рукой, уговаривая себя, что все пройдет благополучно.  
-Марк, Алан, - Триш подошла к ним и опустилась перед парнями на колени, касаясь каждого ладонями, - мы сделаем все что будет в наших силах. Но вы должны помнить – эти демоны хитры и сильны. Они будут бороться до последнего, чтобы завоевать вас. Не сдавайтесь. Вы люди. Вы сильнее любого зла. Тем более вместе.  
Алан сглотнул и кивнул, его ресницы дрогнули. Марк был серьезен как никогда.  
-Я не знаю, что вы почувствуете, когда мы вызовем Берсерка и Маркуса, - продолжала Триш, - но будьте здесь. Мы прочтем кое-что, это не даст вашим душам уйти. У нас будет два часа. Вы должны верить в нас, верить в Данте. И не позволяйте демонам задавить вас. Поняли?  
Парни переглянулись и согласно кивнули.  
-Эй, эй – Данте помахал в воздухе карандашом, - у вас, надеюсь, детей нет? Если есть, лучше честно признавайтесь!  
-Нет, - спокойно ответил Марк.  
-Алан? – спросила Триш, видя, что рыжик не торопится отвечать.  
Парень пожал плечами:  
-Я точно не знаю.  
Триш подняла бровь. Алан насупился:  
-Ну серьезно не знаю! Я сексом занимаюсь с 14 лет, и не особо выбирал партнеров, и я уж молчу про период хастлерства. А в чем вообще проблема?  
Марк заскрежетал зубами.  
-Надо было тебя в детстве кастрировать. Скольких бы проблем не стало!  
Младший метнул на старшего гневный взгляд:  
-Надо было поиметь и твою подружку, может она б тебе дала, не ломаясь, и ты был бы не такая злюка! Скольких бы проблем не стало!  
Марк зарычал.  
Вдруг Триш поднялась и отвесила обоим тяжелые подзатыльники.  
-Что за нафиг, парни?! Я для кого распиналась о дружбе и взаимопомощи, а?  
-Извини, - пробормотал Алан.  
-Это привычка, - ответил Марк, - мы все поняли. Спасибо за все это… Мы постараемся выбраться. Это ведь наши жизни. И это наши тела. Да, брат?  
Алан посмотрел на Марка сияющими глазами и улыбнулся.  
-Вот и прекрасно, - всплеснула руками демоница, - пора начинать.  
-Да, пора, - Данте позади нее мягко взял ее за плечи и ненавязчиво, но твердо повел к выходу.  
-Э! Данте! Что ты делаешь?  
Охотник вытолкал девушку за входную дверь, сунул ей в руки сапоги и куртку, и сказал:  
-Уезжай подальше, детка. Берсерку незачем видеть в тебе подпитку своим силам.  
Триш вспомнила, какой ужас испытала, увидев Алана впервые, и неохотно кивнула:  
-Наверное… Я буду только мешать. Но ты справишься один?  
-Я постараюсь.  
Постояв на пороге, будто не решаясь, демоница все же обулась и пошла по коридору к лифту.  
-Триш!  
-?  
Данте налетел на нее, прижимая к стене, и впился ей в губы, так, что девушка чуть не подавилась. Полудемон ласкал ее отчаянно, обнимая ее лицо руками в перчатках, подтягивая ее к себе вверх…И застонал, когда девушка обхватила его руками за талию, жарко отвечая на поцелуй.  
-Детка… - простонал охотник ей в рот, - только умоляю, подальше… Я не переживу, если что-то с тобой случится. Я так тебя люблю, слышишь, милая? Я тебя люблю…  
-Данте…  
Но полудемон не дал ей договорить, шикнув.  
-Если что-то пойдет не так, я просто хочу чтобы ты это знала.  
-Но…  
-Тшш… - еще один глубокий и на сей раз очень нежный поцелуй, - уходи скорее…  
И Триш ушла.  
Ушла, глядя на него так, будто увидела впервые. Ушла, часто оглядываясь, и касаясь пальцами губ.  
Но ушла, и Данте отчитал 30 секунд, чтобы успокоиться и вернуться в номер полностью настроенным на дело.

Come now, come by our side,  
Into a place where you can hide,  
We are the sunshine,

Данте тихо шептал что-то, очерчивая малые круги на рисунке перед парнями. Он был серьезен, он выучил весь ритуал наизусть, и теперь вычерчивал своими руками дорогу в мир самым страшным обитателям астрала. Свет свечей должен был показать им дорогу.

Rest your Soul here,  
And you'll find,  
We are the energy,

Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда кровь, изображающая драконов, вспыхнула и рисунки, ожив, сменили положение, развернув кольца шире, готовясь принять в себя демоническую энергию…

We give the world to thee,  
Hold up your heart now,  
We will ease pain from your brow.

Алан сидел, впившись в табурет пальцами. Слезы текли из его широко раскрытых глаз, волосы трепал поднявшийся ветерок – пока слабый, но завихряющийся под ним и Марком.  
Марк сидел прямо, глядя перед собой. Когда кровавые драконы под ними ожили, он сглотнул и медленно опустил веки.

Light up the dark below,  
See through the stars,  
Reach to the earth's flow  
Drift into the joy of our hearts,  
Unleash the energy,  
Taste of the wine,  
Drink as a Soul,  
That knows now, power divine.*

Трек закончился, Данте выдохнул… И взялся за меч. Поднялся с колен. Оставалось немного подождать.  
Вихревой ветер набирал обороты. Ожившие змеи – драконы переплетались, образовывая новые фигуры, векторы сдвигались. Свечи давным давно потухли, было темно и холодно.  
-Держитесь, - сказал Данте, заметив признаки начала.  
И тут же младшего из братьев выгнуло, словно лук. Он захрипел, зацарапал свое горло – Марк рванулся к нему, но упал из-за ветра, табурет опрокинулся, кто-то из братьев пнул его, и он исчез за пределами кругов.  
Марк тряс Алана за плечи, звал, но тот уже ничего не слышал.  
По полу под ними прошла судорога.  
Алан упал на четвереньки и закричал, надрывно, схватился за голову, забился… Он не мог удержать демона в себе. Черные полосы испещрили его тело, каждый сантиметр кожи теперь был покрыт узорами зверя. Марк тщетно пытался помочь – зверь, выбираясь на свободу, не считался с болью, причиняемой хозяину его нового тела.  
«Ну давай. Давай быстрее пока он не умер в процессе» - умолял про себя Данте, вцепившись в рукоять Мятежника как в спасательный круг. Ветер рвал полы его плаща, но открытие врат продолжалось.  
-Ааарррр!!! – прорвался сквозь гул ветра крик-рык младшего из братьев.  
Он по-прежнему стоял на четвереньках, но уже как-то по-другому… С особой звериной грацией. Когда демон запрокидывал голову, чтобы испустить новый рев, Данте видел его глаза – черные щели в ад на огненном белке, его зубы – звериные, как у собаки, его руки – с напряженными мышцами, с вздувшимися жгутами вен, с черными когтями- саблями на деформированных пальцах. По полу зверь мел длинным гибким хвостом, то скручивая его в кольца, то задирая и хлеща Марка, будто кнутом.  
Глаза старшего Килера были полны ужаса… Существо, бившееся рядом с ним, не было человеком. Его брата больше не было здесь… Больше не было. Марк прижал ладони к лицу, чтобы не видеть этого чудовища и взвыл в голос, давя рыдания. Зверь рядом обвил его хвостом и принюхался. Красные глаза сузились – он почуял что-то. И схватил Марка за руку. Парень что-то выкрикнул, но потом замолчал и судорожно вздохнул. Поднял свою руку на уровень глаз, дотянулся до лица и остолбенел – Данте мог смутно видеть, что его лицо пересек шрам – незаживший, красный, перечеркнувший левое веко и переносицу.  
Змеи наконец замедлили свои движения и ветер начал стихать… В абсолютной тишине раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание старшего Килера.  
Впрочем, уже нет.  
Уже не его.

_________________________________________________  
*Ну-ка, приди к нам,  
В место, где ты можешь укрыться.  
Мы - это свет,  
Отдохни здесь душой,  
И ты поймёшь:  
Мы - это энергия,  
Мы дарим вам мир.  
А теперь пусть твоё сердце перестанет биться -  
Мы ослабим твою боль..

Свет наверху - тьма внизу,  
На неё посмотри через звёзды,  
Дотянись до земного потока  
Дрейфуй в радости наших сердец!  
Освободи свою энергию,  
Вкуси вина -  
Этот напиток, как душа,  
Мы знаем теперь божественную силу!


	18. Священные звери

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смотри мне в глаза – сладок яд долгожданной встречи (с)
> 
> Храни в себе голодный гнев (с)

Они стояли напротив.  
Они пожирали его глазами.  
И они оба – были потрясающими.

Данте сжимал сталь меча. Даже самому себе он не признавался, какой дикий страх внушают ему две фигуры напротив. Он порадовался, что отправил Триш подальше и она никогда этого не увидит и не почувствует – жидкого, растворенного в воздухе ужаса, а он дышал им сейчас, с каждым разом вдыхая все глубже. Задыхаясь в нем. Утопая.

-Высшие демоны. Вы слышите меня?

Его голос не дрожал, нет. И руки были как всегда тверды.  
Но почему тогда братья-демоны, эти почти священные твари, улыбались, глядя на него. Они щерились, словно звери, загнавшие дичь.  
-Вы слышите меня? – повторил Данте еще тверже, силясь отогнать пьянящее чувство нереальности происходящего.  
Берсерк издал клокочущий звук. Он плавно опустил голову и длинным языком слизнул кровь с пола. Он выгибал спину, словно огромная кошка, и размахивал хвостом, а его подвижные когтистые пальцы оставляли на полу царапины. Лицо… Лицо Алана, искаженное демоном, было прекрасно и отвратительно одновременно. Глаза, такие большие, немного раскосые, смотрели с безумной смесью желания и злости. Он лизнул кровь снова, и Данте передернуло, когда кончик демонического языка прошелся по полным, идеально очерченным губам, которые совсем недавно целовали его с такой страстью.  
Данте сглотнул, подавляя воспоминания, потому что Берсерк смотрел на него уже с совершенно определенным интересом. Вздыбленная рыжая грива, подвижный хвост. Он поднялся на ноги – при этом он немного сутулился и сгибал колени… Немудрено. Демон придал несовершенному человеческому телу лучшие черты зверя – и двигался Берсерк так, будто ничего не весил. Он ступил из круга – кровавый узор вспыхнул, реагируя – помедлил немного, огляделся и зашипел.  
-Тебе отвратителен его вид, полукровка?  
Охотник вздрогнул. Поглощенный Берсерком (о, Боже, на него невозможно было не смотреть!), Данте забыл о Маркусе. Демон стоял спокойно, в отличие от своего подвижного брата, наверное, поэтому охотник не сосредотачивал на нем свое внимание. А зря… Энергия, которая била от Маркуса, глушила все вокруг. Он был по-настоящему опасен, и Данте не обманулся спокойной интонацией вопроса.  
Маркус мало изменил внешность старшего Килера. Тот и так всегда был подтянутым, статным юношей, обладателем железного характера и изысканных манер. Он от природы был синеглазым, но теперь через эти глаза на Данте взирал Маркус, пожалуй, самый гордый и высокомерный из демонов. Шрам, которого он еще недавно касался пальцами, навеки остался меткой несломленной гордыни. Точеное лицо с суровым выражением смотрелось по-иному, обрамленное воронеными волосами, отросшими до самого пояса. На кончиках, словно злая насмешка – напоминание, блестела синяя краска.  
-Так ты можешь свободно говорить со мной, - произнес охотник в ответ на язвительную усмешку Маркуса, - я должен был догадаться.  
Демон лишь кивнул и лукаво взглянул на Берсерка. Тот, почуяв взгляд, обернулся к брату. Кажется, они разговаривали, хотя Данте не был уверен, что при их уровне связи этим двоим вообще нужны слова.  
И уж точно в его планы не входило пускать все на самотек.  
-Потом поболтаете, - громко заявил он, - сперва к делу!  
Берсерк, отвлеченный от брата, страшно оскалился и медленно, словно до безумия опасное животное, развернулся обратно к Данте. Когти пропороли воздух в дюйме от лица полудемона. Удара не последовало – Берсерк просто стоял. Стоял и пристально смотрел на Данте, яростно размахивая хвостом. Что-то еще более пугающее появилось в его облике, когда он поравнялся с Данте взглядом. Чтобы разорвать эту зрительную связь, Данте резко вернулся к Маркусу:  
-Вы ведь знаете, зачем я это сделал.  
Демон растянул губы в ухмылке. Зубы у него были такими же, как у брата – звериными.  
-Я знаю. Он знает. Другое дело – захотим ли мы помочь тебе.  
О, да.  
А вот это самое гнилое место в плане… Тиша, детка, не забудь носить цветы мне на могилку…  
-У меня есть классное предложение – вы оставляете в покое мальчиков, а я оставляю вас в живых. М? Как вам такой вариант?  
Маркус весело улыбнулся и, засунув руки в карманы, вышел из круга. Он подошел к книжной полке, изучая ассортимент. Берсерк, стоявший в двух шагах от Данте, сильно нервировал охотника…  
-Как жаль… все эти книги я уже читал, - промолвил Маркус.  
-Их читал не ты, а парень, тело которого сейчас используешь.  
-Ошибаешься, полукровка. Это мое тело. - он развел руками, демонстрируя себя, -Разве ты не видишь?  
-Я уже сказал, синеглазка, отпусти мальчишек и убирайся обратно! – разозлился полудемон, забыв на миг о Берсерке.  
Данте успел присесть, и рука со страшными когтями пронеслась над его головой, срезав пару блондинистых волосков с макушки. Охотник выставил перед собой меч, когти демона заскрежетали по металлу.  
Маркус тем временем все же снял с полки одну из книг, раскрыл, полистал и что-то замурлыкал, будто не замечая ожесточенного противостояния в дальнем конце комнаты.  
-Полукровка. А мы с тобой ближе, чем кажется.  
-Что? – Данте сплюнул кровь на пол и пнул Берсерка в лицо, но тот отскочил, не собираясь больше нападать. Он и так оставил охотника лежащим, продолжение не требовалось. Зверь ожег Данте прощальным взглядом и скользнул к брату, чуть не обвиваясь вокруг него.  
-Я говорю – мы немного похожи.  
-Что за философия, мать твою…  
-Давай я кое-что тебе объясню.  
Маркус отложил книгу, взял стул и подтащил его поближе. Сел, разведя колени и склоняясь к Данте, который поднимался с пола, опираясь на меч.  
-Валяй. Когда еще мне представиться честь поговорить с такими старинными тварями.  
Берсерк снова вздыбился, но Марк поднял ладонь, и зверь утих.  
-Ты наполовину человек. Ты таким родился, ты таким и умрешь. Умрешь вместе со своей демонической частью. А я, - он сделал вид, будто подыскивает слова, - я буду жить вечно. Благодаря тому, что смирил свою гордыню и нашел новый способ взаимодействия с человеческим телом.  
-Хвастаться бессмертием нехорошо, - ткнул ему Данте, - а на счет способа поподробнее.  
Маркус ухмыльнулся, и охотник ясно увидел на дне его глаз расчетливую ненависть ко всему вокруг и к нему, Данте, в частности. Брсерк за его спиной, словно верная тень старшего демона, сидел на комоде, пристально наблюдая за разговором.  
-Эти маленькие люди происходят от интересного древнего рода. И обладают удивительной предрасположенностью к таким паразитам, как мы. Марк – уже мой пятый хозяин. А вот ему – мах за спину, на угрюмого Берсерка, - не достает терпения, поэтому век его недолог, снова придется возвращаться, снова искать себе тело…  
Маркус наигранно вздохнул.  
-Надеюсь, ты понял, о чем я.  
-Я понял, что ты не захватчик. Так?  
-Ну что-то вроде того, - демон встал, глядя на Данте, - я неотъемлимая часть этого мальчика. Без меня он умрет. А я в свою очередь, наслаждаюсь жизнью вот уже пять поколений. И не в моих интересах прерывать сейчас эту цепь, когда я только вошел во вкус… Власть. Она, знаешь ли, прекрасна.  
Данте поморщился.  
-Посмотри на своего брата. Он не выглядит счастливым.  
-Ему придется потерпеть, - холодно бросил Маркус, вплетая пальцы в шикарную гриву Алана, - к счастью, это тело продержится недолго. А потом я найду и ему дорогу к вечной жизни.  
-«Это тело»! Это не просто «тело»! В нем жила гордая душа… А что это теперь?! Тварь!  
-Это самый прекрасный зверь на свете, - тихо прошептал Маркус, касаясь губами обнаженного плеча Берсерка, а тот выгнулся, подставляясь под ласки. Красные глаза сузились, он облизнулся, сползая на пол вслед за руками брата.  
-Знаешь, полукровка. Я не буду препятствовать тебе. Но вот мой брат, он слишком долго ждал этого момента. Я не в праве запретить ему развлекаться.  
Берсерк, скользнув хвостом по ногам брата, пошел к Данте, однако миновал его, легко вспрыгнул на подоконник, принюхиваясь.  
-А ну стой! – Данте дернулся было к нему, но по телу Берсерка словно прошла механическая рябь, и он исчез.  
-Куда ты его отправил!!! – заорал охотник Маркусу.  
-Немного погулять, - улыбнулся тот, - кстати, его нельзя оставлять без присмотра.  
И он, махнув на прощание, последовал за братом.  
Данте, не в силах сдержаться, грязно выругался. Этот Маркус!!! От него веяло такой силой, что Данте и не думал противостоять ему в бою. Но он все же мог сделать хоть что-то! А теперь…Где их искать?!

И тут с улицы раздались первые крики…


	19. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда он вернулся, был самый конец весны (с)

Берсерк шел по улице, раскинув в стороны руки.  
Закат четко вычерчивал его фигуру, делая силуэт непроницаемо-черным на фоне огромного красного солнца.  
Он шел, наслаждаясь свободой, а вокруг творился хаос. Вокруг визжали тормозами машины, кричали люди, выли животные. По стеклянным витринам бежали паутины трещин – и стекла взрывались, осыпая тротуары дождем осколков. Мертвые птицы падали к его ногам, а демон шел, улыбаясь, не оглядываясь, дыша, наконец, воздухом свободы.

Данте выбежал на проспект, когда Берсерк ловкой кошкой взлетел на вершину горы из трех столкнувшихся автомобилей. Он стоял прямо, гордо, с наслаждением осматривая творимый беспредел. Авто под ним, зажатое вертикально, опасно покачивалось, но зверь впился в обшивку когтями на пальцах ног, и балансировал, помогая себе хвостом.  
Данте рванул к нему, но был остановлен – за плащ его ухватила цепкая детская ручка. Оглянувшись на неподвижного пока демона, Данте присел, быстро осматривая девочку. Ребенок истерично плакал, хватал Данте за руки и кричал, охотник не знал, как успокоить ее…И тут он начал осознавать, что плачет не одна только малышка. Вокруг кричали все. Люди словно с ума посходили – они хватались за головы, падали на колени, плакали и кричали одновременно. Многие падали без чувств. Данте услышал выстрел – быстрый поворот, чтобы защитить ребенка и взгляд поверх плеча… Представительно одетый мужчина прострелил себе голову. Тело как в замедленной съемке сложилось и упало на асфальт…  
И посреди этого хаоса стоял и наслаждался Берсерк. Он поигрывал когтями, словно дергал невидимые нити, и упивался криками боли… Злобная гримаса исказила его красивое лицо, то и дело под растрепанной челкой мелькали багровые глаза демона Страсти и Ярости.  
-Ну как тебе, полукровка? – прозвучало за спиной Данте.  
Охотник резко развернулся и отступил, пряча девочку за спину. Совсем рядом, на искареженном автомобиле сидел Маркус и с доброй улыбкой старшего брата наблюдал за зверем в теле рыжего мальчика. Во всем этом водовороте страдания он один – спокойный, улыбающийся – казался еще более страшным, чем одержимый Берсерк.  
-Останови его, Маркус!  
-Зачем? Это в нашей природе. В твоей, кстати, тоже.  
-Ты ведь не этого добиваешься! Он испортит тебе все планы!  
-Пока он лишь разогревается. Ты узнаешь, когда он перейдет к активным действиям, - будто не слыша Данте, кивнул Маркус.  
Данте разъяренно зарычал, сорвал со спины меч, и, оставив кричащую девочку, покинул свое укрытие, направляясь к Берсерку. На ходу он все же обернулся, но только лишь, чтобы еще раз взглянуть в лицо демону.

Берсерк смотрел на закат. У него были большие планы, а от желания притворить их в жизнь тряслись руки. Наконец-то свободен, наконец-то!!!  
-Эй, ублюдок полосатый!!!  
Демон обернулся, ловя в фокус охотника.  
Данте вспрыгнул на капот нижней машины, достал из-за спины меч.  
-Иди сюда, пора сделать тебе маникюр…  
Берсерк фыркнул и встряхнул головой, растрепав длинные волосы.  
-Ты совсем не умеешь разговаривать, да? А вот твой брат – он болтун.  
Меч скрестился с когтями. Два демона пожирали друг друга глазами, давя каждый со своей стороны. Наконец сталь звякнула, острие Мятежника отлетело в сторону, Данте оказался открыт, и Берсерк ринулся вперед, спрыгнув с места как животное. Он сшиб Данте на землю, вмял его плечи в асфальт так, что полудемон зарычал от боли, но тут же отпрыгнул прочь, спасаясь от удара коленом.  
-Прыткий, сволочь, - прошипел охотник, перехватывая рукоять меча.

Берсерк действительно оказался прытким. И очень сильным. Он носился со скоростью, недоступной зрению Данте, и лишь чутье спасало его от страшных когтей демона.  
-Задолбал! – рявкнул сын Спарды, когда в очередной раз промазал по голому хребту Берсерка, - хватит развлекаться!  
-Да он еще и не начинал, - отозвался спокойный довольный голос.  
-Ой, ты-то хоть помолчи, - огрызнулся Данте на Маркуса, выискивая глазами его младшего брата.  
Маркус вытянул руку и Данте увидел Берсерка – тот сидел на крыше, всматриваясь в лица страдающих людей. Лицо у него было сосредоточенным.  
-Что он делает?  
-Ищет.  
-Кого?  
-Увидишь.  
Данте рванулся вперед, но Маркус опустил руку на его плечо:  
-Стой. Когда тебе еще удастся увидеть нечто подобное?  
-Меня ваш извращенный театр не интересует, или пристегивай его на поводок, или это сделаю я!  
Маркус, так похожий на Марка лишь усмехнулся и убрал руку.

Берсерк выбирал довольно долго. Все эти поганые людишки пахли одинаково противно, и было сложно сразу учуять нужный запах. Но потом ему повезло. Поводя головой вслед за запахом, зверь нашел свою первую идеальную жертву – молодую девушку, что билась в истерике внизу. Берсерк недолго разглядывал ее сверху, жмуря красные глаза, потом прыгнул, плавно опустившись на напружиненные ноги. От возбуждения он дышал чаще, ребра под кожей ходили ходуном, изменяя рисунок на теле.  
Девушка не почувствовала, как древний демон содрал с нее верхнюю одежду. Ткань расползалась под его когтями, они оставляли глубокие царапины на ее коже. Демон нагнулся – и вдохнул приятный сладковатый аромат. Кончик хвоста описал сложную фигуру. А потом зверниная натура окончательно завладела Берсерком и он вжался в нее бедрами, рыча от нахлынувших эмоций. Не заботясь о благополучии «избранницы», Берсерк перевернул ее в удобное для себя положение и впился зубами в ее плечо. Одной рукой он держал ее за волосы, другой поддерживал под живот, и с каждым толчком все глубже и сильнее кусал ее спину, шею, плечи, превращая их в кровавое месиво. Гибкий хвост обвивался вокруг ее ног, стискивая до синяков. Демон утолял жажду грубо и неистово – так же, как жил, как существовал, как….  
Сильный толчок сбросил его с искромсанного тела, Берсерк ударился плечом о гидрант и зарычал, поднимаясь.  
Напротив него стоял Данте, разозленный до предела.  
Не давая Берсерку опомниться, он ринулся вперед снова, сшиб зверя на землю и приложил его головой об асфальт. Демон закричал, силясь скинуть с себя тяжелого охотника, но тот уже не собирался останавливаться. Он бил его со всей силы, с каждым ударом кулака вбивая в него свою ненависть. Пелена стояла перед глазами, в носу все еще стоял запах крови этой несчастной девушки… Разозленный, Данте не заметил, как хвост обвился вокруг его шеи.  
Мгновение спустя Берсерк уже отползал от охотника, стирая ладонью кровь с лица, а сам Данте переводил дыхание, пытаясь отдышаться. Увидев, что демон припадает на правую руку, охотник шагнул к нему, с победоносной улыбкой занося Мятежник для удара… И тут Берсерк обернулся. В его глазах не было ни капли страха или боли. Там была только Ярость. Он кинулся на Данте так быстро, что то не успел закрыться. Демоны покатились по земле, и на сей раз Берсерк не медлил – он резал охотника когтями, пускал в ход зубы, а его чудовищная сила сминала ребра сына Спарды. Когда клубок распался, на земле лежал Данте, а демон стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост, и презрительно глядел на него сверху вниз.  
Данте закашлялся, кровь пенилась на губах.  
Берсерк зашипел, приближаясь с осторожностью хищника, втягивая запах любимого лакомства.  
Он наклонился, заглядывая Данте в глаза, оперся руками о его грудь и припал к губам охотника жадным поцелуем. Не глядя перехватил занесенную для удара руку, задушил в зародыше протестующий рык. Не отрываясь, Берсерк поставил на живот Данте ногу и когти глубоко вошли в твердый пресс, исторгая из глотки полудемона болезненный стон.  
-Тебе нравится играть с ним? – раздалось над головой.  
Берсерк вскинул голову и заурчал. Он весь был в крови, его глаза сияли, а когти при малейшем неосторожном движении грозили вспороть живот охотнику.  
Маркус приласкал брата легким касанием и перевел взгляд на Данте.  
-Он отключился?  
Берсерк присел, и схватил полудемона за шею.  
-Ладно, заканчивай. У нас много дел, - уже не так ласково сказал Маркус и исчез.


	20. Второй раунд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зверь хочет ярости, Тварь - защиты (с)

Закат прогорал. Странно, но на улице, где до сих пор выли сигнализации и люди, не зажегся ни один фонарь. Район словно отрезало от всего города…а может весь город пал жертвой безумия демонов? В полутьме ярко искрили стоп-сигналы, разбрасывали фейерверки искр оборванные провода и искареженные механизмы. Где-то в здании визжал заклиненный звонок.  
Данте закашлялся, подавился, согнулся пополам и сплюнул на асфальт кровь, накопившуюся во рту. Он пробыл в отключке не так уж и долго, но чуть не захлебнулся. Берсерк искромсал ему глотку, грудь, живот… Все это сейчас покалывало, пока регенерация делала свое дело. Видимо, демону Страсти надоело терзать бессознательную жертву и он ушел развлекаться дальше, бросив Данте подыхать – или восстанавливаться, это уж как карта ляжет.  
Охотнику повезло.  
Он поднялся, поморщившись от боли, поднял меч. Огляделся. Ни Маркуса, ни Берсерка… Только люди, металл и неестественная для Нью-Йорка темнота.  
Интересно, два часа уже истекли? Если да, то все очень плохо.  
Данте вытащил из кармана мятую пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил, усевшись на бетонный парапет. Гортань щипало от дыма – видимо, ткани все же не до конца срослись. Затянувшись, полудемон посмотрел в небо. Серое… совершенно серое, затянутое пеленой смога. Ничерта не разглядеть на таком небе, как ни старайся… Когда-то Данте слышал, что души и демоны, живущие вне тел, могут видеть реальный мир, будто в зеркале. Наблюдать за живыми, следить за родными, например. Сейчас полудемон надеялся, что все это брехня… Иначе ему будет стыдно перед душами парнишек.  
Отбросив бычок, Данте встал, крякнул, потягиваясь, откопал меч под грудой какого-то железа и направился в здание финес-центра. Оттуда нестерпимо воняло разбуянившимся демоном…

Едва заметив Данте, Берсерк выпрямился и направился к нему. Его лицо, искаженное от ярости, показалось охотнику очень милым.  
-Ты тоже решил, что хорош играть? – спросил он, поджидая противника.  
Холл у центра был большим. Берсерк шел, прокладывая себе путь через поломанные, раскиданные вещи, обломки мебели. Он переступал через хлам, упрямо не желая показывать акробатических номеров, но что-то подсказывало охотнику, что причины на это были. И точно – где-то на середине зала Берсерк взвыл, отпинывая мешающую скамейку. Энергетическая волна едва не сбила Данте с ног, а демон снимал свои ограничения, не желая более страдать ерундой. Вокруг него клубились сгустки черного тумана – его родного уровня. Узоры на гибком, почти совсем уже обнаженном теле вновь сдвинулись, свиваясь новыми переплетениями…и сошли, оставив длинные стрелы у алых глаз, на руках, уходя к кончику каждого пальца, и на ногах, сплетаясь на звериных суставах. Воздух вокруг демона вибрировал, послышался шум тяжелых махов и наконец, сами крылья обрели форму, огромные, остроконечные, перетянутые перепонками тонкой кожи.  
Скакнув на четвереньки, Берсерк бросился вперед. Данте отступил на шаг, упираясь в пол, и принял чудовище на себя, быстро перехватывая его за загривок.  
-Ты зря не ушел по-хорошему, - прошипел он на ухо бьющемуся демону и отбросил его прочь. Пол просел, когда туша влетела в ряды еще целых скамеек, Берсерк проехался до фонтана и проломил бортик головой.  
Злобный рев сотряс стены здания.  
-Рычи-рычи. Наслаждайся, - выплюнул охотник. Белые сполохи пробежались по телу Данте, пробуждая истинную силу демона. Как же давно он не превращался! Не для чего было, а ведь какое это наслаждение, какой неописуемый восторг!  
Данте сжал и разжал когтистую руку, усмехнулся и пошел за своим противником.  
Берсерк тем временем выпутался из своих крыльев, и поднялся на ноги. Вода заливала пол вокруг, так что демон скользил, и ему приходилось то и дело выравнивать равновесие.  
Данте обрушил на зверя еще один удар – Берсерк блокировал его, развернулся и хлестнул охотника по глазам. Рукопашная прелюдия длилась недолго. Данте пробовал новый уровень сил демона, а тот выискивал брешь в броне охотника. Очень скоро сын Спарды подметил, что при всей своей огромной, хлещущей через край, мощи, Берсерк не пытается давить на него, нападая изящно и быстро. Возможно, слишком маленькое и слабое тело носителя не дает ему пользоваться всем потенциалом? И если так, то вот оно – слабое место древних. Берсерк слишком долго боролся с душой парня, они оба причиняли друг другу боль, и в итоге хрупкое человеческое тело ослабло, потратив весь лимит жизненной силы.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Данте атаковал в лоб, загоняя сильного, но одновременно хрупкого зверя в угол зала. Берсерк бился, кидался, рыпался проскочить на открытое пространство, но Данте очень скоро поймал юркого демона и припечатал к стене:  
-Больше не хочешь драться? – лицом к лицу с демоном Ярости, названным так не за красивые глаза.  
Зверь заорал – по иному и не скажешь – рванулся, выворачивая охотнику руки.  
-У меня тоже есть когти, красавчик, - прошипел Данте, наотмашь заехав демону по лицу. Схватил за крыло, смял в кулаке – сустав затрещал, ломаясь. После этого охотник радушно выпустил зверя и тот перескочил через него, отлетая подальше.  
Берсерк с плеском опустился на залитый водой пол и резко развернулся, орошая стены брызгами. Секунда – и Данте почувствовал знакомые чары внушения. Сопротивляться им теперь было легче. Значительно легче, и охотник не потерял контроля над собой, однако реакции тела видимо замедлились… Еще один всплеск, и Данте полетел на аматуру. Зверь бросился за ним.  
Изящное животное скакнуло на стену, уперев ноги и руки аккурат меж острых металлических обломков. Данте был прямо под ним, но выгодным это положение назвать было нельзя. Сломанное крыло тащилось за демоном, регенерация шла до странного медленно, и Данте решил этим воспользоваться. Отбив пару яростных атак, охотник вогнал свою когтистую ладонь демону в плечо над сердцем. Рванул руку, разрывая плоть. Демон всхлипнул, сжался и отступил, неловко прижимая свою руку к ране. Словно пьяный он обогнул груду обломков. Его трясло.  
-Ну что, больно? – рыкнул охотник.  
Берсерк не обратил на него внимания. Он опустился на четвереньки, пригнул голову – и его тряхнуло, раз, другой… Данте принюхался – запах ауры демона изменился, боль стихла, он снова был силен…Почему? Берсерк тем временем отошел еще немного, огромные крылья заслоняли самого демона, и охотник не видел, что тот делает.  
-Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, тварь…  
Но хвост сбил его с ног. Ухватив извивающийся кончик, Данте вновь пошел вперед, но Берсерк уже сам смотрел на него, поджидая. С ужасом, Данте увидел обрывки человеческого тела – маленького – ребенка меж упертых в землю рук чудовища. Рот демона был перемазан кровью, впрочем, как и вся голова, и шея, и грудь…И руки по локти в крови. Облизываясь, Ярость довольно зарычал.  
Не зря Берсерк так реагировал на кровь раньше, она дает ему силу. Он поглощает ее буквально, литрами, вместе с мясом – и питает себя…  
Вода под демоном быстро становилась красной.  
Данте взвыл, призванный Мятежник лег в ладонь, и он обрушил его на демона. Лезвие нашло плоть. Берсерк обвился вокруг охотника, оплетая тугим коконом крыльев, рук и хвоста, вцепился в шею когтями. Все смешалось для них. Демонические полосы, сталь когтей и меча, рычание двух разъяренных демонов. Они оба были сильны. Оба выносливы.  
-Данте!  
Охотник развернулся на зов, и сердце оборвалось – в проеме окна стояла Триш.  
-Уходи! – заорал он, чудом успевая выставить блок, - убирайся!  
-Время выходит! Уйди с пола, идиот!  
Взмыв вверх, Данте перелетел на балкон второго этажа. Берсерк проводил его злобным взглядом и полез следом – крыло его так и не восстановилось полностью. Но тут Триш вытянула вперед руки и электрические змеи впились в слой воды на полу, пожирая Берсерка в своих объятиях. От воя заложило уши. Не дожидаясь конца экзекуции, Данте добрался до Триш и бросил ей, скинув обличье демона:  
-Он дико упрям! Как запихать его обратно?!!  
-Этим я сам займусь, полукровка.  
Маркус появился рядом, любовно глядя на младшего брата. Он снова игриво улыбался.  
Триш опустила руки.  
Берсерк угрожающе развернул крылья. Щелчок хвоста.  
-Моя Страсть… - прошептал Маркус.


	21. Игры для взрослых

-У нас всего двадцать минут, - напомнила Триш, наблюдая, как Маркус встает с корточек и плавно спрыгивает на пол полуразрушенного центра.  
-Я успею, - ответил демон, не отрывая взгляда от своего брата.  
Подождав, пока демон отойдет, Данте положил девушке на плечо руку и тихо поинтересовался:  
-Детка, что тут происходит?  
Демоница устало скинула его ладонь.  
-Он нашел меня на выезде из города. Сказал, что вы не успеете укатать друг друга за такое короткое время, и предложил помощь.  
Полудемон задумчиво сощурился:  
-Вообще у него есть на это резон. Но ты-то зачем пришла?  
-Я…  
Данте взглянул на Триш и не поверил своим глазам – девушка замялась, силясь подобрать ответ.  
-Неужели ты так за меня волновалась? – ошалело ляпнул охотник.  
-Заткнись, - обозлилась Триш, - не вздумай убирать меч, черт их знает, что у них на уме.  
И отвернулась, преувеличенно внимательно наблюдая за братьями. Данте только улыбнулся в сторону, мечтательно закатывая глаза.

-Пора возвращаться, - сказал Маркус.  
Берсерк злобно зарычал, отступая на шаг.  
А старший демон подходил к нему все ближе и ближе, он шел прямо по поверхности воды, тогда как младший стоял в ней, усталый, истекающий кровью.  
-Давай, - Маркус протянул руку, приглашая демона к себе.  
Берсерк рванулся вперед, и если бы старший был менее расторопен, оторвал бы ему конечность. Маркус лишь укоризненно покачал головой.  
-Как хочешь.  
И тут здание затряслось. Данте мгновенно принял демоническую форму, схватил девушку в охапку и вылетел из окна. Он опустил демоницу на противоположной стороне дороги.  
Фитнес-центр разваливался буквально на глазах. По стенам быстро бежали страшные трещины, крыша кренилась, стонала и, наконец, начала проваливаться внутрь. Когда первая плита рухнула вниз, Триш сжала ладонь Данте. Полудемон хотел успокоить ее, подбодрить, отвлечь, но его «не волнуйся» потонуло в грохоте разрухи. Тяжелая вывеска сорвалась с креплений и грохнулась на асфальт, обдав охотников осколками стекла.  
-Там были люди? – заорал Данте, перекрикивая шум, закрывая напарницу крыльями.  
-Нет! Я вывела людей, всех кого нашла! Всех живых! – громко ответила Триш.  
-Ты молодец, зайка, - одними губами, - Сколько времени осталось?  
-Минут семь-восемь…  
-Что они там делают, черти…  
Не успел Данте закончить возмущаться, как часть стены центра просела и начала рушиться, улицу заволокло строительной пылью. Общий гул прорезал громкий рык – и наружу, разгоняя черно-серый туман крыльями, вылетел демон. Это был Берсерк. Он несся вверх, часто оглядываясь и балансируя хвостом. Мокрые, совершенно грязные волосы липли к его шее, скулам, плечам. На теле виднелись раны, нанесенные явно не когтями Данте. Оставляя в воздухе след из мелких капель крови, демон поднялся над зданием и взвыл. Это был вызов. И на него отозвались.  
Чудовищной силы поток энергии разнес шатающиеся стены здания в пыль. Молнией вверх взмыл черно-синий силуэт, легко преодолевая расстояние до Берсерка. Мелькнул отблеск стали – и Данте увидел в руке Маркуса меч. На землю брызнула кровь – с такой силой старший демон нанес удар.

Два брата сшиблись в небе, удерживаясь благодаря огромным кожистым крыльям.

Данте наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Снова рычание, неровный взмах и Берсерк кидается прочь, но Маркус догоняет, разворачивается в воздухе и бьет брата обеими ногами в лицо, тот немного теряет высоту, вцепляется брату в ногу и дергает на себя – демоны вновь на одном уровне и меч встречается с когтями – два разъяренных лица против друг друга.  
-Они разнесут весь город, - с ужасом стонет Триш, закрывая рот ладонью.  
Ей страшно. Так страшно, что она почти не может сдвинуться с места.  
Данте напряженно всматривается вверх, борясь с желанием вмешаться.  
Асфальт дрожит – демоны врезаются в землю с огромной высоты и прошибают своими полями настоящий кратер. На дне, на оплавленных камнях лежит Берсерк, распятый под братом, и сдерживает руками его меч. Большой, красивый меч с фениксом на эфесе. Маркус ухмыляется, его синие глаза горят ненавистью, красные глаза зверя – яростью, и оба они чуть не стонут от наслаждения битвой.

Когтистая окровавленная рука, покрытая демоническим узором, взметнулась из ямы и вцепилась в край развороченного асфальта. Поверх нее тотчас легла холеная человеческая - и Маркус потянул брата кверху, помогая себе черными крыльями. Голову старшего демона венчали два завитых рога, ветер бросал на них длинные вороные волосы. Перечеркнутое шрамом лицо кривилось от гнева. Берсерк рычал, выбираясь из ямы. Скалился, бил хвостом, цеплялся за землю когтями на руках и ногах, силясь сбросить с себя Маркуса. В конце концов, ему это удалось, и два брата вновь швырнулись друг на друга, сметая все вокруг себя.  
Воин и зверь, они бились слаженно, чисто, и у Данте кровь кипела в жилах от этого зрелища. Их общая мощь сносила любые преграды – они проламывали стены, крушили автомобили, деревья падали от взмахов демонического меча Маркуса.  
-Пять минут, Данте! – Триш с паникой поймала его руку.  
-Придется вмешаться… - Данте перехватил Мятежник и пошел к схватившимся демонам.  
Вблизи картина выглядела еще поганей. Аура у Маркуса была просто ужасающей, сила хлестала во все стороны, не сдерживаемая ничем. Берсерку приходилось туго, но он держался, яростно отбивая атаки. В этом звере узнать рыжего хулигана было уже просто невозможно…  
-Время, Маркус! – громко напомнил Данте, обходя Берсерка со спины. Зверь проследил за ним взглядом, попытался повернуться к новому противнику, но брат поймал его в свою власть и не позволил сдвинуться с места.  
-Ладно. Заканчиваем, - ответил Маркус и жестом притянул к себе младшего, -Нам пора, Страсть. Мы должны уйти. Пока уйти. Понимаешь?  
Демон яростно зарычал, выдираясь.  
-Держи его, - приказал старший Данте, и охотник быстро схватил младшего демона за шею и талию.  
-Успокойся, брат, просто верь мне, - низко прорычал Маркус, ловя лицо младшего в ладони и глядя ему в глаза.  
Низкий клокочущий звук зародился в глотке Берсерка, но Маркус уже не слушал. Он собрал в правую руку несколько энергетических хвостов и поднес их к груди демона. Сгустки чистой силы обвились вокруг запястий, горла и лодыжек Берсерка – Данте отпустил его, закрываясь руками от этой силы.  
Зверь упал на колени. Он глухо постанывал, пытаясь содрать оковы, но тщетно. Браслеты и ошейник вытягивали из него силы, руки его дрожали, голова с грязной гривой клонилась к земле…  
-Идите к вратам, - очень тихо сказал Маркус и Данте не стал ждать повтора. Он схватил Триш и ринулся в номер, молясь, чтобы они успели.  
Когда охотники покинули поле битвы, старший из демонов наклонился и поднял тело брата на руки. Крылья безжизненно упали на землю, хвост больше не двигался. Маркус смотрел на него с нежностью, смотрел как черные полосы медленно исчезают, как втягиваются когти, как исчезают в порыве ветра крылья. Когда Берсерк покинул маленькое тело, Маркус лишь прикрыл на миг веки, прощаясь – и исчез, чтобы закончить начатое.

-Ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать?  
-Нет, полукровка. Ты и сам все вскоре узнаешь, - с достоинством ответил Маркус, вставая в один из кругов. Во втором лежало тело Алана, - начинай, иначе не найдешь их души.  
И Данте начал читать, быстро и точно расчерчивая по полу дорогу древним и душам двух мальчишек. Триш стояла за спиной Маркуса, и когда Данте закончил, она подхватила падающего парня – ни рогов, ни крыльев – только ярко-синие глаза и знакомо-требовательное:  
-Где мой брат? Где Алан?

Рыжий так и лежал, свернувшись, и Данте не чувствовал жизни в искалеченном теле.  
Марк схватил брата, прижал к груди, отчаянно пытаясь услышать дыхание.  
Тщетно.


	22. Одиночество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я смотрю в темноту, я вижу огни,  
> Это значит, где-то здесь скрывается зверь.  
> Он, я знаю, не спит, слишком сильная боль,  
> Все горит, все кипит, пылает огонь.  
> Я даже знаю, как болит у зверя в груди,  
> Он идет, он хрипит, мне знаком этот крик.  
> Я кружу в темноте, там, где слышится смех,  
> Это значит, что теперь зверю конец.  
> (с)

Давящая тишина. Триш зажала рот рукой и отвернулась, не в силах смотреть, как Марк сжимает брата в объятиях, беззвучно призывая его вернуться.  
Жалкое, покрытое ранами, грязью и кровью тело Алана свисало с его рук, словно поломанная кукла… Марк гладил еще недавно такие красивые волосы, вытирал брату щеки, словно ребенку, ловил тонкие запястья, пытаясь нащупать пульс, и с каждым разом отчаянья в этих простых движениях прибывало стократно.  
Руки Марка дрожали.  
В глазах разгорался злой синий огонь. Он сжимал Алана так, что грозил переломать ему все кости, все, что еще оставались у него целыми.  
-Марк, - Данте опустил было руку на его плечо, но Килер бешено сверкнул на него глазами, отбрасывая от себя ладонь:  
-Не подходи к нему больше!  
Аура Маркуса хлестнула, облизала стены, словно морская волна.  
Данте лишь вздохнул.  
-Прекрати истерики, - полудемон опустился на колени рядом с братьями, и стал закатывать рукав плаща, - давай сюда его лицо.  
По Марку было видно, каких усилий ему стоит удержать эмоции под контролем. Он весь буквально окаменел от напряжения. Собственнический инстинкт боролся с надеждами на Данте. В итоге он все же позволил охотнику повернуть к себе лицо своего младшего брата, и, повинуясь указаниям, приоткрыл ему рот. Данте склонился ниже, быстро прикусил себе запястье и приложил кровоточащую ранку к губам Алана.  
-Он не выпьет, - с холодной злостью сказал Марк, - он мертв.  
-Просто смотри, - устало ответил Данте.  
Полудемону приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сдерживать регенерацию. Кровь текла в рот рыжему, активизируя последние искры жизни. Кровь высшего демона не нужно было пить – она сама по себе несла достаточно силы, чтобы пробудить тело к жизни. Душа Алана нашла дорогу назад, Данте знал это точно, так что теперь дело было за малым. Главное, чтобы рыжему хватило сил продолжить восстанавливаться, после того как кровь сделает свое дело и покинет организм.  
-Все, хватит, - он говорил очень тихо, потому что Марк сейчас готов был наделать глупостей, - теперь нужно подождать. Неси его в спальню.  
Килер посмотрел на Данте слегка растерянно:  
-Он будет жить?  
-Он ДОЛЖЕН жить, - твердо ответил охотник.

Дальнейшие сутки превратились для обитателей номера в кошмар. Данте пытался выспаться, но нервное напряжение не спадало, и он постоянно прислушивался к звукам из другой комнаты.  
Да, Алан очнулся. Марк не отходил от него ни на шаг, готовый выполнить любую прихоть, любое пожелание. Только рыжему ничего было не надо. Он лежал в постели, забившись в самый угол, и не произносил ни звука, не двигался, только сипло дышал, словно очень больной человек. Не нужно было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы чувствовать, как напуган этот мальчик.  
Триш почти силой заставила Марка поесть, и очень жалела, что не может проделать того же с младшим из братьев – он шугался каждого прикосновения и только рукам Марка доверял безоговорочно.  
И как же счастливо она выдохнула, когда вечером следующего дня Алан, с очень смущенным выражением лица вышел из своей спальни. Он был очень слаб, держался за стену для равновесия, но при этом его глаза уже не походили на два пустых кратера, в них искрилась какая-никакая, а все же жизнь.  
Марк стоял позади. Он был вымотан, убит морально, но очень горд… горд, что его братишка жив. Что он справился. Что он смог. Тогда Данте и понял, что именно этой гордости и не хватало им раньше. Марк любил Алана, по-своему заботился о нем, презирал, ненавидел, может быть восхищался….но никогда не гордился. А теперь – словно этот миг навсегда изменил всю вселенную – холодный стальной взгляд смягчился – и Алан словно расцвел под ним, получив, наконец, то, чего желал всю жизнь.

Алан очень долго отмокал в ванной. Когда Данте без спросу зашел внутрь, Марк помогал младшему вымыть волосы.  
-Как переломы?  
Рыжий вздрогнул и обернулся, тут же успокаиваясь. Он выглядел неважно, круги под глазами, бесконечные ссадины по всему телу. И это только внешность. Как же должна быть измучена его душа…  
-Разве у меня что-то сломано? – Алан мягко забрал лейку душа у брата и выключил воду, чтобы лучше слышать охотника, - все тело болит, я не могу сказать, что что-то болит больше…  
Данте подошел ближе, попросил Марка выйти, и когда тот неохотно покинул ванную комнату, пробежался пальцами по спине и руке парня.  
-Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, очень быстро восстановился.  
Рыжий тепло улыбнулся.  
-Поверить не могу, что жив.  
-Не чувствуешь больше демона?  
Парень заметно спал с лица и долго не отвечал, отвернулся, возясь с кранами. Наконец выдавил:  
-Я вообще ничего не чувствую…  
Данте промолчал, наблюдая, как рыжий заканчивает смывать хлопья пены с волос.  
-Послушай, тебе сейчас будет тяжело. Берсерк – очень сильная тварь, и она жила в тебе почти всю сознательную жизнь. Ты должен понять, что пустота внутри – не повод для волнений. Это нормально. Нормальное человеческое состояние.  
-Но ведь ты наполовину демон. Откуда тебе знать, - Алан сел в теплую ванну, чтобы не мерзнуть. Руки механически теребили мочалку.  
-Но ведь на вторую половину я человек, - улыбнулся охотник, - ну смотри как здорово, ты голый, мы одни, и ты не строишь мне свои прелестные глазки! Разве не этого ты хотел?  
-Ох, Данте, - тоже заулыбался рыжий, - ты путаешь мою интересную сексуальную ориентацию с зависимостью от демона…. Я и сейчас могу построить тебе глазки. Другое дело, что без твари внутри я твой удар не переживу.  
Охотник довольно прицокнул языком.  
-Играешься…Значит, приходишь в себя.  
Алан послал Данте воздушный поцелуй.  
Засмеявшись, сын Спарды сделал вид, что отмахивается, и покинул ванну, не желая чтобы мальчишка замерз.  
Когда охотник вышел, улыбка сползла с лица парня. Он вздохнул и погрузился в воду по самый подбородок, уговаривая себя, что все теперь будет хорошо. Берсерк не выберется более в мир, и не устроит Апокалипсис. Это здорово. Он может вернуться домой. Наверное…  
В груди кольнуло болью. Но как он сможет смотреть в глаза родителям?... И на себя – в зеркало. Как?...

Пустота. Нет ни эмоций, ни чувств. Нет желаний. Нет страха. Ничего – только черная дыра в том месте, где жил раньше демон Страсти и Ярости, названный Берсерком. Руку на ребра – нет, ничего… Нет злости, нет чужого голоса в голове. Нет ярких картинок перед глазами. Обоняние… Будто его нет вовсе. Ничего не чувствую. Слух тоже притупился до невозможности – или это и есть нормальный человеческий слух? Неужели ЭТО и значит быть человеком?... Вечное одиночество.  
Это то, чего я всегда так желал и боялся одновременно.  
Чем мне заполнить эту пустоту?  
Она болит хуже раны…  
Ни чувств. Ни эмоций.  
Я одинок…


	23. Дорога на двоих

-А теперь с тобой.   
Марк рыкнул, оборачиваясь. Он шел на кухню, когда Данте упер руку в стену, преграждая ему путь.   
-Ты все помнишь, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал охотник, - так?  
-Да, - зло ответил старший из братьев. Он не любил и не привык, чтобы кто-то обращался с ним подобным образом.   
Данте вытянул вторую руку, запирая Марка в ловушку.   
-Слушай сюда. Маркус слит с тобой самой тесной из всех возможных связей человека и демона, исключая полукровок. И теперь он проснулся в тебе, и живет, и чувствует все то же, что чувствуешь ты. Он – это ты. Когда ты злишься – как сейчас – злится и он. Сечешь?  
Марк лишь головой дернул, он знал, что полудемон прав.   
-По-хорошему я должен тебя убить, ибо ты во много раз опаснее твоего младшего брата. Но если я это сделаю – потеряют всякий смысл последние две недели. И борьба Алана, за которую вообще-то надо медаль давать и памятники ставить, перестанет быть его триумфом. Я не хочу разбивать ему сердце. Ты тоже. Да?  
-Да, - ответил Килер, смирившись с повелительным и агрессивным тоном Данте. Тем более, когда охотник упомянул Алана, злость схлынула.   
-Отлично…  
Вздох.   
-Пошли поговорим, парень. 

Они расположились на кухне, за столом, Триш сидела на подоконнике. Перед охотником и Марком дымились чашки с горячим чаем, Килер обнимал свою ладонями, вспоминая, что именно так всегда делал Алан…   
Молчание затягивалось. Данте смотрел в окно, а точнее на Триш, которая помешивала ложечкой сахар в своей кружке и о чем-то думала. Марк деликатно кашлянул – Данте лениво перевел взгляд на собеседника, будто вовсе и не отвлекался от разговора.   
-Итак…   
Марк подпер щеку рукой, подозревая, что услышит сейчас очередную глупость.   
-Чем занимается твоя семья?  
-Это важно?   
-Очень, - подтвердил Данте.   
Марк хмыкнул. Пробежался пальцами по стенке горячей кружки. Улыбнулся.  
-Наша семья владеет третью Нью-Йорка. Подробнее не следует.   
Данте довольно рассмеялся, и Триш цыкнула на него с окна.   
-Ладно-ладно…Просто столько пафоса, это круто детка, мне наконец, заплатят!   
Девушка лишь вздохнула. Данте очаровательно ухмыльнулся, и лишь тогда снова повернулся к заскучавшему Марку.  
-Тогда еще лучше. Пара слов о Маркусе. Это демон Гнева. Он получает особую мощь, когда ты (он, не важно) злится. Такая злость перерастает в его наимощнейшую ипостась – в Ненависть. Ты понимаешь, что из этого следует?  
-Ммм…мне нельзя злиться?  
-Бинго! Если потеряешь контроль над собой, я приеду и убью тебя. Так что в твоих интересах оставаться вменяемым.   
-Но человек не может не злиться.   
-Парень, - Данте постучал пальцем по столешнице, - ты можешь не бояться меня, но ты же понимаешь, что сделает Маркус с твоими родными и друзьями?..   
Марк посуровел, опустил взгляд, раздумывая – и вернул его Данте вопросом:  
-Что мне делать?   
-Найди русло, в которое будешь скидывать негативные эмоции. Ты молодец, Марк, я уже вижу в тебе силы, способные контролировать Маркуса. Я так понимаю, ты ведешь дела семьи?  
-Я помогаю отцу, но, вообще, у меня своя часть бизнеса… Компании. Заводы. Благотворительность.   
-Отлично. Тогда продолжай, и как только начнешь ощущать злость – возвращайся к делам, бизнес – это болото похлеще Ада, только биться на этом поле приходится не мечом, а мозгами. Возможно именно это твое спасение.   
Килер откинулся на стуле, сосредоточенно изучая лицо Данте.   
-Я всегда знал, что веду агрессивную политику. Но это очень эффективный метод, отец мной доволен. Значит ли это, что Маркус заставлял меня так жестоко обходиться с оппонентами?   
-Возможно… но вообще я думаю ты просто такая сволочь, - хмыкнул охотник.  
Марк рассмеялся, и они с Данте чокнулись кружками.   
-А теперь, парень, очень важная вещь. Что ты делал, когда покинул меня и Берсерка?   
-Во время боя?   
-Да.   
-Я… - Килер растерялся, понимая, что ни черта не может вспомнить, - я не знаю…   
-Точно? Хоть что-то.   
-Нет….нет, прости, ничего. Провал в памяти…   
-Дерьмо.   
Марк молча поднял на Данте взгляд. Охотник хмурился.   
-Понимаешь, я уверен что Маркус сделал что-то… Ну не даром же он оставил на меня своего дорогого братца поиграть…   
-Да что он, э, я, мог сделать за такое короткое время?   
-Вот и я думаю – что бы он успел…   
В коридоре раздались тихие шаги, и в кухню заглянул Алан.   
-У вас собрание?   
-Чаепитие, - расплылся в улыбке Данте, - присоединишься?   
Рыжий кивнул и сел рядом с братом, с благодарностью принимая чай от Триш. Он выглядел таким мягким, беззащитным… Карие глаза без демонической красной обводки, мягкие волны волос по плечам, весь тонкий, гибкий… Данте все не уставал поражаться, какая сила духа жила в этом хрупком теле.   
-О чем вы тут говорили? – спросил Алан, отпивая напиток.   
-Я хотел показать фокус, ты вовремя.   
-Фокус?   
-Смотри, - Данте привстал, протянул руку к Марку, слегка обалдевшему от неожиданности, и пребольно щелкнул его по носу. Старший Килер моментально подскочил, вспыхнув от злости, впечатал руку к столешницу – и она треснула под его ладонью.   
-Вот об этом я и говорил, - удовлетворенно произнес охотник, - тихо, парень, тихо. Палишься.   
Марк чудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить, но по устремленным на него взглядам понял, что лучше промолчать. Сел, стараясь не смотреть на покалеченный стол. Данте лыбился на него как кот на сметану, а Алан пронес кружку с чаем мимо рта.   
-Да что такое? – фыркнул Килер.   
-Алан показал что-то на своем носу, Марк не сразу сообразил взглянуть на свое отражение и удивленно приподнял брови, когда Триш подала ему зеркало.   
-Понимаешь теперь? – поинтересовалась девушка.   
-Кажется, да, - ответил парень, трогая пальцами шрам, внезапно выступивший на лице, - эта метка всегда будет появляться?   
-Не знаю, это уж как вы там с Маркусом договоритесь, но учти – шрам – это первая ступень. Чем больше будешь гневаться, тем больше демонических дивайсов на тебе появится. Так что осторожнее. Ты человек публичный… Зачем тебе светить, скажем, рогами?  
Пока Марк приходил в себя, изучая шрам, а Алан переваривал информацию, Данте с Триш обменивались мнениями на счет суммы гонорара за это дело. Наконец, рыжий допил чай, полез в карман и вытащил пачку сигарет, привычно разрывая прозрачную упаковку. Марк, не глядя, положил на нее руку, забрал, и вышвырнул в мусорку.  
-Эй!   
-Ты бросаешь, - ответил брат, и звучало это как приказ, а не просьба.   
-Вот еще, - рыкнул младший, поднялся и ушел в комнату, нарочито громко хлопнув напоследок дверью.   
-А у него там еще есть, - тут же сдал Данте.   
-Знаю… Пусть курит. Сегодня. Вернемся домой – и посажу под замок.   
-Марк, ты не думаешь, что надо пересмотреть отношение к нему? Он не маленький.   
-Я знаю, Данте, но…   
-Без «но». Он тебе не игрушка и не домашний рыжий зверь. Он твой брат и заслуживает лучшего к себе отношения.   
Марк сжал губы, но вновь промолчал, давя в себе гнев. Триш улыбнулась, погладила его по волосам и вышла вслед за младшим. 

-Алан?   
Рыжий обернулся, вынул изо рта сигарету и выпустил дым в сторону.   
-Ну что еще? Мне прямо сейчас ее выкинуть, или я все же могу получить немного удовольствия?   
Триш только усмехнулась.   
-Я не за этим, - она подошла и встала рядом, опираясь на перила. Под балконом снова ходили люди. Улицу еще восстанавливали, но, похоже, братья-демоны промыли мозги горожанам – никакой паники, никаких вопросов… Просто жизнь. Как всегда.   
Парень настороженно затянулся, но демоница молчала. Тогда он не выдержал сам:  
-Что там с Марком?   
-С ним все хорошо. Он сам потом расскажет…   
Снова тишина.   
-Ты теперь уедешь от Данте?   
Триш удивленно обернулась к парню, а тот лишь повел плечами:  
-Это просто вопрос.   
-Он довольно личный, не находишь? – усмехнулась девушка.   
Рыжий улыбнулся и с хитрым видом протянул ей пачку. С не менее чарующей улыбкой Триш вытащила себе сигарету.


	24. 1/2 Собачье сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Захлопни окна, захлопни дверь.  
> На пороге твоём стоит чёрный зверь.
> 
> Мои слёзы – что капли вина,  
> Когти словно из обсидиана.  
> Моё зеркало – это Луна,  
> Кровожадная дева Диана.  
> (с)

И только, кажется, все наладилось… Только успокоилось….   
-Откуда ты это взял?! – орет Марк, сжимая в кулаке треснувший от нажима шприц. Мутная белая жидкость течет ему по пальцам, падает на паркет – ему плевать. Он готов реветь от безысходности, потому что его брат перед ним на коленях. Стоит и просто смотрит в пол…-Отвечай мне!  
Задирает подбородок, но Алан успевает отвести взгляд. Совершенно спокойный.   
-Не проблема достать, - сухо, как песком по бумаге.   
Марк бьет его по щеке – Алан только гордо отворачивает голову, след пощечины горит на светлой коже.   
-Зачем?.. – Старший опускается на колени рядом, сгребает рыжего в охапку и крепко прижимает к себе, не получая ответа, - Зачем, Алан, зачем?..  
Рыжий молчит.   
Назавтра Марк снимет его с крыши, где рыжик, затягиваясь травой, будет сидеть на парапете, качая ногами в воздухе… 

-Детка, - восхищенный тихий вздох.  
Мелодичный смех демоницы, лукавый взгляд.  
Грубые, привыкшие к мечу руки скользят по бокам, пальцы находят молнию, тихий треск – и корсет спадает на пол, а Триш выгибается кошкой, льнет, и, наконец, ныряет в крепкие объятия, - выдох в ее макушку – детка….  
…  
-Данте!   
-Да, зай?...  
-Какой «зай»?!   
Данте вынырнул из сладкой дремы. Затылок болел, видно, Триш опять будила его своим излюбленным способом. Охотник проморгался, зевнул и приподнялся, разминая кости – надо же, заснул прямо на диване, под телевизор. Вот что безделье с полудемонами делает…   
-Пойдем, - Триш нетерпеливо сложила руки на груди, - парни опять…  
-Ооооо нееет, - Данте мгновенно поднял руки, а потом закрыл ими уши и рухнул обратно на диван, отворачиваясь лицом в спинку, - хватит с меня! Никаких больше мне этих проблем!   
-Но Алан…  
-Ла-ла-ла, - громко начал охотник и Триш еще раз саданула его по маковке, прежде чем удалиться.   
Когда девушка ушла, Данте опасливо развернулся к двери, удостоверился, что никого там нет, и перевернулся на спину, закладывая руки за голову.   
Время шло. А Алан все никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что он теперь один в своем теле. Он слишком долго боролся и уже не помнил себя без паразита внутри. Он так сильно хотел выжить, что, похоже, потерял чувство реальности. Обычное умиротворение оборачивалось для него страшными кошмарами. Данте видел, как бегает его взгляд порой – когда вокруг тишина. Марк срывался… Алан же все глубже погружался в пучину отчаянья, не в силах найти, нащупать пульс жизни.   
И Данте уже не знал как помочь парню. Он сделал что смог – избавил его от демона, но… может милосердней было дать ему просто угаснуть?...   
Охотник рыкнул и закрыл ладонью глаза.   
Ужасные мысли, но может он совершил ошибку? Недооценил….Понадеялся, что Алан силен, что приспособится как кошка к новому дому. Но становилось только хуже. С каждым чертовым днем становилось хуже! В каком-то смысле Берсерк был центром вселенной для повидавшего многое восемнадцатилетнего мальчика. Он никогда не был один – он дрался, разговаривал с демоном, он кормил его и клал свою юную жизнь на алтарь этой битвы. Теперь, в звенящей пустоте внутри себя он не видел смысла жить.   
Фатальная ошибка охотника на демонов… 

Алан сидел с книгой, полностью погруженный в чтение, когда демоница постучала в его дверь. Рыжий поднял взгляд:  
-О, привет.   
-Привет, - девушка присела на край кровати, взглянула на обложку.  
-«Коллекционер», - озвучил парень и отложил книгу, - что-то случилось?  
-Нет. Я просто так пришла. Марк сказал, что с тобой опять не все в порядке.   
Алан фыркнул, на секунду став похожим на себя прежнего:  
-Ему все неймется упечь меня лечиться.   
-Но ведь есть за что.  
-Может быть, - неопределенно ответил рыжий, кидая взгляд на яркую обложку, - ты не против, я продолжу? Мне очень…скучно.   
Триш вздохнула.   
-Тебе не скучно. Ты пытаешься забыться.   
-Нет, - упрямо возразил парень.  
Однако глаза его были все так же тусклы.   
-Надеюсь, я поступлю сейчас правильно, - сама себе попеняла демоница и протянула к парню руки, тот недоверчиво отстранился, но Триш уже положила ладонь ему на лоб, вторую – на сердце и тонкие нити электричества нашли свои цели. Алан беззвучно упал ей в руки. 

Данте смотрел в потолок. Он пересчитал пятнышки на нем уже раз десять, время от времени получая разный результат, и мотивируя себя на новый расчет. Триш все не возвращалась. Неужто еще не поняла, что читать этому упрямцу лекции бесполезно? 

Вокруг было темно и пусто. Какие-то грязные улицы, закоулки, подворотни. Влажный асфальт, битые бутылки, мусор… Странно, но ничем не пахло.   
-Алан?   
Триш прошлась вдоль забора, пытаясь разглядеть душу мальчишки. Но кругом было тихо. Лишь цокот ее каблуков наполнял улицу звуками.   
И это…его внутренний мир? Господи, как же пусто… Неудивительно, что парень с ума сходит, у него почти ничего нет. И никого.   
Триш шла вперед, зовя мальчика по имени. Тусклые фонари расчерчивали улицу ее тенями.   
Где-то в этих грязных подворотнях обитает его душа. Триш не знала как она выглядит, но была уверена, что узнает. Но где же? Где он?   
Вдруг впереди раздался грохот, и что-то подскочило, торопясь убежать прочь.   
-Алан! Подожди!   
Звуки удалялись, демоница пустилась следом, силясь разглядеть душу, но все тщетно – слишком темно было здесь.   
Алан убегал, Триш слышала его беспокойство и страх, и преследовала его, пока, наконец, не загнала в один из тупиков. В свете фонаря девушка увидела его душу и ее сердце екнуло.   
В тупике, подняв шерсть на холке, стояла и угрожающе рычала высокая рыжая собака. У пса можно было пересчитать все ребра, настолько он был худ. Узкая морда, длинные, стройные лапы с видимыми следами порезов и укусов.   
Триш опустилась перед собакой на колени и крепко обняла жилистую шею руками. Рык стих. Пес потянул носом и вдруг сам прижался к девушке, жалобно скуля.   
-О боже…мальчик мой… - шептала девушка, вплетая пальцы в шерсть. Под мехом она нащупала застарелые шрамы, и слезы сами навернулись на глаза, - как же ты жил, что твоя душа стала такой… Все будет хорошо.   
Пес повернулся к ней, заглядывая в лицо человеческими карими глазами. В них не было злости, упрека или обиды. Только бесконечное доверие.   
-Алан…  
Рыжий пес слизнул соленую дорожку с щеки демоницы и снова прильнул к ней, делясь своим теплом.


	25. 2/2 Собачье сердце

Данте недовольно перевел взгляд на часы. Сорок минут прошло, а Тиш все нет. Провалилась что ли?   
Решительно подняв тело с дивана, охотник двинул в соседний номер, куда съехали братья. Дверь почему-то была открыта. Не утруждая себя стуком, Данте прошел прямиком в спальню.   
Алан лежал на кровати, на спине, раскинув руки в стороны. Рядом, держа его за руку, сидела демоница. Она привалилась к стене, и тоже сейчас находилась далеко от физического тела.   
Данте подошел, проверил у обоих пульс, встал, сложив руки на груди.   
Значит, она ушла искать его душу.   
Зачем? Неужели думает, что сможет разобраться в причинах его поведения напрямую? Ах, Триш… Никакая ты не железная леди, даром что чистый демон….   
И что ему делать? Ждать пока эти двое нагуляются?   
Данте усмехнулся, быстро присел рядом и положил руки на Триш и на Алана.   
Не дождетесь… 

-Жалкое зрелище, - бросил охотник, глядя на пса.   
Триш обернулась, не удивившись появлению Данте. В конце концов, ему стало скучно, и он решил поучаствовать в действии.   
-Замолчи, - прошипела демоница, - неужели ты не понял?  
-Да все я понял, - Данте почесал щетину и огляделся, - кошмар какой. Как здесь можно жить порядочной душе? Неудивительно, что он в таком виде.   
-Это следы от битвы с Берсерком, - Триш провела ладонью по боку пса, ощущая шрамы, - когда я пришла, пес убежал. Он шесть лет убегал от зверя…   
Охотник лишь фыркнул, скрывая эмоции.   
-Так что ты собираешься делать, детка? Ходить сюда и подкармливать его?   
-Нет. Я хочу связать его с Марком.   
-Опааа… А вот этого делать не стоит. Нельзя связывать души.   
Триш погладила пса по голове, встала, отошла к Данте.  
-Я знаю, что делаю. Он собака. Собаке нужен хозяин.   
-Или сильный спутник, - кивнул полудемон, - и что?   
Триш промолчала, всем видом говоря «тебя никто не спрашивает, я все решила». Данте терпел этот превосходный взгляд сколько мог – целую, наверное, минуту, но потом все же сдался.   
-Ок. И чего ты от меня хочешь?   
-Приведи сюда Марка.   
Охотник покачал головой, но послушно исчез, покидая эту реальность. Триш вернулась к Алану, села рядом с ним и спокойно рассказала что хочет сделать. Пес не подал вида, но девушке показалось – он все понял. 

Ужасный рев возвестил о возвращении Данте. И Триш, и рыжий пес подскочили, и душа Алана, прижав уши, попыталась сбежать, но девушка ласково удержала его от побега.   
В том месте, где Данте прорвал материю, чтобы затащить в чужой мир душу, ослепительно сиял свет. Из дыры валил снег, холодный ветер унес мусор с пути Данте и Марка.   
Зрелище стоило таких эффектов.   
Данте, полностью сменивший облик на демонический, силой тащил за собой огромного полярного волка, сильного, свирепого, злого как сам Дьявол. Волк выворачивался, вгрызался в броню на руках Данте, оставляя глубокие отметины от внушительных зубов.   
-Классный Марк у нас на самом деле, а? – весело спросил Данте, подтягивая волка ближе к Триш, - я ж говорил, что он тот еще фрукт. Обязательно ему расскажу потом.   
Тут волк напружинил мощные лапы и прыгнул, едва не защелкнув челюсти на шее девушки. На миг, когда их глаза встретились, Триш увидела в них такую холодную ненависть, какой не видела ни у одного демона.   
Данте отдернул зверя за холку.   
-Ну что? Ты точно этого хочешь?  
Охотник кивнул на рыжего пса, странно глядящего на волка.  
-Он его узнал.   
-Еще бы. С такой-то ментальной связью.   
-Держи его.   
Данте прижал волка к себе, блокируя рывки, и рукой зажал мощную пасть. Волк тотчас ответил злобным ревом и попытался вцепиться в импровизированный намордник.   
-Тихо, парень, тихо. Я потом верну тебя на твой Северный Полюс, или где ты там живешь…  
Триш тем временем уговаривала собаку подойти к волку, но душа Алана испуганно отворачивалась, справедливо опасаясь дикого зверя.   
-Деткаааа, - пропел Данте, сражаясь с упрямым волком, - давай быстрее, боюсь, я не смогу держать его вечно.   
-Он не подойдет, - констатировала девушка, - давай тогда цепочкой.   
-Смотри не привяжи к ним наши души, не хочу просыпаться с чужими мыслями в голове…  
Демоница только усмехнулась:  
-Так крепко я никого связывать не собираюсь, можешь спать спокойно.  
-Это хорошо, - пропыхтел охотник, - не хочу, чтобы место пиццы и мороженого заняли, скажем, голые мальчики…  
Девушка послала ему лукавую улыбку (Черт! Почти как в том сне!) и протянула одну руку. Данте взялся за нее демонической лапой. Триш возложила другую ладонь на место, где ближе всего гулко билось сердце рыжей собаки. Охотники закрыли глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и даже волк притих, ощущая вторжение.   
Четыре сердца. Четыре души. Найти во тьме красную и белую нити. Связать.   
Данте открыл глаза и вырвал у волка целый пук шерсти. Зверь взбешенно залязгал зубами, пугая собаку. Триш забрала шерсть, и развеяла ее над душой Алана. Если связь создана, то она должна проявиться внешне. И точно – серо-белые шерстинки, опадая на рыжую шерсть, словно притягивались друг к другу, сливались, блестели белым и расползались по окружности шеи пса, принимая вид ошейника.   
-Ого, - выдохнула Триш.  
-А ты как думала? Он же собака!   
Но Триш полудемона уже не слышала – она снова обнимала рыжего. От пса больше не пахло страхом. Он успокоился и теперь нежно лизал ей щеку.   
Данте некоторое время смотрел на эту идиллию, потом перехватил душу Марка поудобнее и поволок обратно. Упрямый дикий зверь рвался с той же силой, видно, ему было все равно, что его отправляют домой. Видимо, всерьез вознамерился добыть себе в качестве сувенира какую-нибудь из частей тела охотника…. 

Когда Алан, Триш и Данте, облегченно улыбаясь, разминали затекшие конечности, в номер ввалился запыхавшийся Марк.  
-Вы не поверите! Я был в магазине и вдруг меня как молнией ударило! Такое странное ощущение… Эй. Да хватит смеяться!!!


	26. Новый рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ромул и Рем взошли на гору,  
> Холм перед ними был дик и нем.  
> Ромул сказал: «Здесь будет город».  
> «Город, как солнце» — ответил Рем.  
> (с)

-Ну вот и все. Мы можем уезжать. Твой брат сполна заплатил нам, - Триш улыбнулась, продемонстрировав чек.   
-Значит это все? Конец?   
Алан недоверчиво поглядел на демоницу.  
-Нет, не конец, но… прекрасное начало.  
Девушка ласково погладила парня по щеке. Он слегка набычился, непривычный к таким нежностям.   
-Мне страшно возвращаться домой, я уже давно там чужой.   
-Брось. Это твой дом. Твой. И никто этого не отменит.   
-Ну да…  
Они немного помолчали, глядя на закат. Потом Триш вдруг резко развернулась, выбрасывая вперед кулак – который тут же перехватил подкравшийся Данте. Он играючи заломил демонице руки и крепко обнял ее со спины, наслаждаясь.   
-Эй, а давайте вы это в соседней комнате делать будете, - смеясь, попросил рыжий.  
-А в другой она мне не дает, - пожаловался охотник под рык Триш.   
Девушка все же отцепила от себя мужчину и демонстративно отвернулась, вздернув прелестный носик.   
-Зая, не сердись, - Данте облокотился спиной о поручни балкона, - я теперь богатый, ты не можешь меня бросить.   
Алан прыснул. Триш хмыкнула, но сменила гнев на милость.   
И тут на балкон вышел Марк. Сначала его никто и не заметил, но Алан как-то странно хрюкнул и заржал в кулак, чуть не подавившись сигаретой. Данте покосился за спину. Марк стоял, привалившись к стене, и смотрел в сторону. Выглядел он крайне недовольным. Наверное тем, что его волосы сейчас доставали почти до талии и буйно развевались на ветру, делая его образ очень романтичным.   
-Что опять? – Данте распластался по перилам, потянул одну черную прядь и Марк рассержено хлопнул его по руке.   
-Блин, это всегда так будет? Нет, я как-то не понимал всей трагедии, когда соглашался. Я же уже все парикмахерские окрестные обежал за три дня, все, мне больше негде стричься!   
-Не утрируй. Мы не в деревне живем. И вообще, оставь волосы в покое. Далась тебе эта стрижка, - Алан покосился на брата карим глазом, - я же хожу с длинными, и ничего, не умер.   
-Так это ты… - начал Марк и умолк.   
Рыжий бессовестно подначивал его продолжить, но старший не сдался, махнул рукой и ушел обратно в номер.   
-Бедняга, - хмыкнул Алан, - может хоть это заставит его смирить свой нрав, наконец.   
Триш с Данте переглянулись – то же самое Марк недавно говорил о самом Алане. Вообще, братья определенно стоили друг друга. После всего случившегося они на редкость быстро пришли в себя. Алан больше не срывался, только задумчиво курил иногда, оккупировав балкон. Марк пахал как проклятый, сидя за ноутом, орал на кого-то по телефону и периодически уезжал на встречи, старательно перед тем медитируя. Данте подозревал, что он все же влепит младшему за долгоиграющий отдых, но уже дома, без свидетелей. Еще братья старательно разбирались с родителями – Марк всячески плел интриги, окутывая их почти безвылазное прибывание в гостинице аурой необъяснимой тайны, а Алан вздрагивал от каждого звонка, после того как первый раз за несколько месяцев поговорил с отцом.   
Одним словом, парни старались влиться в реальную жизнь, и даже моментом отрастающие от нервов волосы Марк стоически терпел, превратившись в спонсора парикмахерских.   
Данте и Триш пока оставались рядом.   
Но…всему приходит конец.   
И этой истории тоже….

-Я буду скучать по ним, - улыбнулась Триш, провожая взглядом парней.   
Алан, словно что-то почувствовал, поднял глаза, нашел нужное окно и помахал. Его брат этого не видел, Марк разговаривал с шофером. Демоница просто кивнула в ответ и отошла от окна, - с ними все будет хорошо, как думаешь?   
Данте усмехнулся.   
-Конечно, бэби. Они ведь такие стойкие. И они вместе. Лучше иди сюда, - он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.   
Триш соблазнительно улыбнулась, провела кончиком острого коготка по губам, скользнула пальчиками по шейке вниз… Охотник застонал.  
-Хватит, искуситель, сжалься над грешником!   
-Ой ли…грешник, - усмехнулась девушка, но послушно подошла, села рядом, и Данте сейчас же притянул ее к себе, целуя нежные губки, лаская пальцами ее лицо, гладя плечи…   
-Я едва утерпел, бэби… - горячий шепот между поцелуями.   
Смешок.   
-Ты поэтому братьев так быстро выпихал за дверь?   
-Да. Сколько можно… чувствовал себя папочкой.   
Треск молнии корсета…  
-Ох… Данте..   
-Ты была очаровательной заботливой мамочкой, детка…   
-Ты получишь за это!  
-Да, - самодовольный низкий рык, - я получу тебя прямо сейчас….  
Удовлетворенный выдох…  
-Ублюдок…

Одним словом, не найдя в себе сил уехать сразу, охотники задержались в Нью-Йорке еще на две недели. Своеобразный отпуск после серьезного дела. Данте щедро осыпал свою напарницу подарками, а по ночам, когда Триш спала, смотрел на нее и думал – а чем черт не шутит… иметь того, кто будет о тебе плакать – не так уж и плохо. А в том, что демоница умеет плакать, он уже успел убедиться. Сколько же открытий чудных…. Воистину так. 

-Ничего не забыла?   
-Вроде нет. Когда взлетаем?   
-Хм… Да уже как пять минут должны… Эй, что за люди, зая?   
-Что-то случилось? – девушка отстегнула ремни и перегнулась через Данте, выглядывая в окно, - ого… Тебе это надо видеть.   
Охотник тут же последовал ее примеру. Присвистнул, постучал пальцами по стеклу, а потом рассмеялся:  
-Эпичный конец истории!   
-Выйдем?  
-Конечно.  
-Что вы устроили, паразиты? – улыбаясь, Данте спустился по трапу и встал, засунув руки в карманы.   
-Шоу, - усмехнулся Алан, - как всегда!   
-Да уж…  
Кругом суетились люди. Ругались проводницы. Бледный как мел пилот стоял неподалеку, комкая в руках фуражку. Где-то вдалеке бежала к месту происшествия охрана аэропорта…  
А шикарный порш каррера с открытой крышей все так и стоял перед носом самолета, и в воздухе еще плыл запах резины, оставившей след от крутого дрифта. За рулем сидел довольный Марк. Алан торчал сверху, облокотившись на лобовое стекло, и улыбался во весь рот, буквально излучая счастье и радость.   
-Мы решили попрощаться еще раз, - сказал старший Килер, - все-таки вы спасли нас. Данте, Триш. Вы вернули мне моего брата. Я впервые за столько лет горд тем, что не единственный ребенок в семье.   
-Наша мама идет на поправку, - встрял Алан, - я так боялся, что из-за меня с ней что-нибудь случится…  
-Но теперь все в порядке, - Марк улыбнулся младшему, - Мы снова династия Килер. Без «слабого звена», мне больше не нужно лгать о своем брате.   
-Какие вы милые, - мурлыкнул Данте. Его буквально распирало от гордости за себя и радости за парней.   
-Ха, - бросил ему Алан.   
Марк только улыбнулся.   
-Но это ведь еще не все, - рыжий лег на свои руки и таинственно поглядел на брата.   
-О, еще хорошие новости? – Триш облокотилась о Данте, и тот заулыбался шире.   
-Да, - после недолгого молчания тихо ответил Марк. Он будто светился изнутри, и продолжил голосом, исполненным великой нежности, - Ким беременна. Я буду отцом, Данте. Я….буду отцом. 

-И что ты вдруг примолк?  
Самолет взлетел двадцать минут назад, а Данте был непривычно тих, задумчиво смотрел в потолок, и рассеянно перебирал волосы Триш меж пальцев.   
-Да вот… Размышляю как интересно все в этой жизни получается.   
-А именно? – Девушка подняла подлокотник и легла ему на колени. Мужчина аккуратно устроил ее удобнее, прежде чем ответить.   
-Маркус все же обманул меня. Я думал он идет убивать, думал куда же, куда он смылся посреди боя… А он, - охотник хмыкнул и тихо рассмеялся, - а он зачал себе наследника. Обеспечил свое будущее. И если я правильно понял, он хочет привести в мир еще и Берсерка. Не с помощью Марка, так с помощью его ребенка. Или ребенка этого ребенка… Для демона не имеют значения лишние сто лет.   
-И что же мы будем делать?   
-А что мы можем сделать… Ничего. Пока все хорошо. А потом будет потом, детка.   
Триш улыбнулась уголком губ, и Данте накрыл своей ладонью ее руку.   
-Спи. Нам долго лететь….

end?


	27. Трек-лист

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюда вынесены стихи и песни, которые были использованы в тексте в качестве эпиграфов и трека - сопровождения.   
> Оговорюсь - я не имею права размешать чужое творчество, а потому от стихов Эола Ветра выставлю лишь по первому четверостишию, если будет нужно, вы легко найдете искомое в гугле.

1 глава  
Otto Dix – Индиго

2 глава   
Чайф - Вольный Ветер

4 глава  
Мураками - Если Захочешь

5 глава  
Слот - Страх, боль и слёзы

6 глава  
Louna – Будь как я

7 глава  
Мертвые Дельфины – И ради забавы, ради прикола

8 глава  
Слот - Экстрим

9 глава  
Florence and the Machine – Heavy in Your Arms 

10 глава  
Слот - Мёртвые звёзды

11 глава  
Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light

12 глава  
Ногу свело - Волки

13 глава  
Сегодня тридцатое сентября. Это стало фишкой.  
Ложатся слова под перо, как жена под мужа -   
Обыденно, скучно. Писали же в старых книжках,  
Что жизнь - это миф. И никто никому не нужен.  
...  
(с) Эол

14 глава  
Лора Бочарова - Agnus Dei

15 глава  
Слот - Страх, Боль и Слёзы

16 глава  
Shaman – More  
Gregorian -Moment Of Peace

17 глава  
Луна опускает на плечи чернильный саван,  
И разум становится темным, как небеса.  
Войди же в мой склеп, если ты мне по силе равен,  
А если слабее – замри, и я выйду сам.  
...  
© Эол

Ария - бои без правил

18 глава  
Когда он вернулся, был самый конец весны.  
Она перед зеркалом красила кровью губы  
Так тщательно, как это делают только нубы  
По части косметики. Зеркало у стены  
Внезапно окрасилось черным. Она застыла  
...  
(с) Эол

21 глава  
Наутилус Помпилиус - Зверь

23 глава  
Otto Dix – Зверь

24 глава  
Гумилев Н.С. - Основатели


End file.
